Naruto's Revenge
by Shinigami's Bride
Summary: Et si Naruto avait quitté Konoha aux côtés d'Itachi quand celui-ci eut tué toute sa famille... Et s'il revenait bien des années plus tard et rencontrait Sasuke... Que se passerait-il ? Pour le savoir, venez lire. SasuNaru. Chap 5 Updaté !
1. Prologue

**- Titre : ****Naruto's Revenge**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couples : **SasuNaru, KakaIru, ShikaTema et d'autres à l'avenir.

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi TT ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ).

-** Petit mot de l'auteur :** Voilà, je me lance aussi dans la fic Naruto, depuis le temps que je me promettais de le faire. Petit prologue explicatif avant le véritable chapitre.

Nous sommes 8 ans après l'attaque de Kyûbi sur Konoha et Itachi vient de massacrer tous ceux de son clan.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

Il devait être dans les dix heures du soir. Une pluie abondante s'était abattue sur Konoha et pas âme qui vive à des kilomètres. Pourtant, entre les habitations, une petite tête blonde se faufilait à toute vitesse dans les rues obscures, la pluie lui battant le visage et se mêlant à ses larmes.

Aujourd'hui encore on l'avait humilié, insulté et des enfants plus âgés s'étaient amusés à lui jeter des pierres sous les regards méprisants des adultes qui ne firent rien pour l'aider. Son visage était tuméfié, ses yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleurer, ses genoux recouvert d'écorchures et ses vêtements étaient partiellement déchirés.

Mais la véritable cause de ses pleurs n'était pas tant les souffrances physiques que subissait son corps quotidiennement. Non c'était une autre sorte de douleur, celle du coeur. Aujourd'hui, son coeur s'était brisé en mille morceaux.

Après cette énième journée passée à se faire tourmenter par les villageois, il s'était rendu chez son tuteur dans l'espoir de trouver une personne à qui parler, une épaule réconfortante sur laquelle se reposer et livrer sa peine. Seulement son tuteur n'était pas seul et il avait surpris une conversation où il reconnut l'invité comme étant l'Hokage en personne.

Il s'était glissé près d'un soupirail, à l'abris des regards et avait écouté les deux adultes discuter. Il avait compris bien vite que le sujet principal de leur échange n'était autre que lui et les mauvais traitements dont il était la victime.

C'était là qu'il avait appris l'horrible vérité le concernant : il renfermait Kyûbi, le Démon Renard à Neuf Queues en lui. Loin d'être ignare comme beaucoup le prétendaient, le garçon avait compris ce que cela impliquait. Les raisons de ses souffrances avaient trouvé un sens et il se sentit trahi de n'avoir jamais été mis au courant de sa propre malédiction. Sur ce, il n'avait pu retenir ses larmes et s'était mis à courir le plus vite possible, afin de mettre une distance importante entre lui et ses protecteurs.

Alors qu'il continuait sa course, courant comme si le Diable était à ses trousses sous les trombes glacées, ses larmes ne tarissaient pas, lui voilant la vue au point de le faire trébucher souvent.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé dans la forêt, que Naruto cessa de courir pour s'adosser au tronc d'un arbre centenaire et de se laisser glisser entre ses racines. Prostré, il ramena ses genoux vers lui et les entoura de ses bras.

Il resta là, immobile, son regard fixant un point invisible à travers la pluie. Dans son esprit défilait un flot incessant de pensées le plongeant dans l'abîme sans fond de la mélancolie :

_" Je suis un monstre... Ils me détestent tous... Jamais ils ne me laisseront en paix tant que je vivrais parmi eux... Suis-je condamné à rester seul et à subir la haine de tous ces gens qui voudraient tant me voir mort ?... Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que je meurs ?... Après tout, quel est le but de mon existence ?... N'aurait-il pas été plus simple pour tout le monde que je disparaisse ?... Oui, je voudrais tant disparaître..."_

Et sur cette pensée, il revit les visages des villageois le regardant avec mépris ou encore avec cruauté lorsqu'ils le battaient. A cette vision, un sentiment de rage comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti lui étreignit le coeur et ses larmes redoublèrent sous l'effet de la colère.

Brusquement il se releva, fit face au tronc et, avec un regard virant au rouge sang, il se mit à frapper l'arbre, enchaînant avec force des coups de poing faisant exploser l'écorce sous ses phalanges. Naruto accompagna chaque coup de la même réplique acerbe : " je vous hais ! ". Ce n'est qu'après avoir arraché une bonne partie de l'écorce que le petit blond s'écroula de nouveau sol, haletant, les mains en sang. De nouveau le désespoir le prit, plus vivace que jamais.

Il était désespéré et sentait sa volonté de vivre s'effriter à mesure que ses pensées se succédaient, plus moroses les une que les autres.

Cependant, quelque chose l'extirpa des ténèbres de sa chute. Telle la proie à l'affût du moindre danger, il entendit des pas se diriger vers lui. Il se redressa et s'adossa à l'arbre, cherchant du regard le moindre mouvement suspect. C'est alors qu'il vit une silhouette sombre se dessiner dans la nuit. Celle-ci avança encore jusqu'à se trouver à quelques mètres de lui avant de se figer.

Ce n'est que grâce à sa vue aiguisée que le jinnchûriki parvint à détailler le visage de la personne lui faisant face. C'était un jeune garçon qui devait avoir le double de son âge, vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds, son visage fin d'une extrême pâleur lui donnait une allure fantômatique, ses longs cheveux noir de jais étaient noués en une queue basse, ses yeux couleur ébène étaient cernés de minces petites rides et il aperçut sur son front le hitai-ate des ninjas de Konoha, reconnaissable à la feuille ornant le milieu de la plaque de métal.

Mais ce qui subjuga Naruto chez cet inconnu fut son regard. Les deux perles onyx le fixaient avec une expression si triste. Auparavant, il n'avait jamais vu un tel regard en dehors de son propre reflet lorsqu'il se contemplait dans le miroir de sa salle de bain chaque soir. Qui était-il ?

Le garçon s'approcha encore, le visage figé en une expression complètement impassible. Acculé contre l'arbre, Naruto ne put faire aucun geste pour s'enfuir et ferma les yeux, attendant le coup qui ne tarderait pas. Cependant, au lieu de ça, il entendit une voix grave mais néanmoins douce lui demander :

" Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es blessé ? "

A ces mots, Naruto rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le brun agenouillé devant lui et le regardant avec une lueur d'inquiétude. Jamais personne ne s'était inquiété de sa santé auparavant, du moins aucun inconnu à ce jour. C'est pourquoi il ne put cacher sa surprise et dévisagea le brun avec méfiance.

Le voyant agir ainsi, le brun le questionna :

- Qu'y a-t-il ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

- C'est que... hésita le blond, la voix légèrement enrouée par ses précédents sanglots.

- Oui ?

- Je... Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'intéresse à moi, avoua-t-il, gêné.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna l'inconnu.

- Les gens me détestent, répondit franchement Naruto, son regard redevenant mélancolique devant cette vérité.

- Tu as fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Euh... Non !

- Alors pourquoi dis-tu qu'ils te détestent ?

Naruto fut surpris par cette question, ce garçon ignorait-il qui il était ? Pour en avoir le coeur net, autant ne pas tourner autour du pot. Il lui répondit sans détour :

- Parce que j'ai le Démon Renard à Neuf Queues scellé en moi ! Je suis un monstre !

A cette révélation, il vit les yeux du garçon nettement s'agrandir mais sans plus. Il attendit fébrilement la réaction de son vis-à-vis. Dans quelques secondes, celui-ci allait sûrement le regarder avec la même haine que les autres villageaois, ensuite il l'insulterait et peut-être même le battrait-il avant de disparaître de sa vue, le laissant de nouveau seul.

Contre toute attente, ce dernier ne fit rien. A la place, il le vit le regarder avec un air très sérieux, accentuant quelque peu les rides sous ses yeux. Puis il le vit lever une main et la diriger vers lui. Par réflexe, il ferma les yeux fortement, attendant la douleur du coup. Mais à la place, il sentit une main lui saisir une des siennes et un tissu la recouvrir. Intrigué, il rouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla en comprenant ce qu'il se passait : le garçon était simplement entrain de bander ses mains ensanglantées.

Pourquoi le faisait-il ? Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça avec lui ? Ne devait-il pas le haïr lui aussi ?

Une fois qu'il eut fini de soigner les mains du blond, l'inconnu se redressa et lui dit :

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki, répondit-il sans le regarder, son attention fixée sur ses mains bandées.

- Bien, Naruto. Est-ce que tu aimerais te venger ?

- Quoi ?! s'écria le blond, interloqué.

- Voudrais-tu devenir plus fort et faire payer à ces gens tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? expliqua-t-il.

Naruto réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

- Alors voilà ce que je te propose, reprit le brun. Viens avec moi et je ferai de toi quelqu'un de très puissant. Suis-moi et plus jamais on ne te traitera de monstre. Qu'en penses-tu ? D'accord ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Naruto considéra cette main avec méfiance. Que devait-il faire ? Le suivre ou l'envoyer paître ? Bizarrement, la perspective de suivre ce garçon ne lui déplaisait pas. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui le retenait à Konoha ? A ce jour, rien. Tout ce qu'il aurait en restant dans ce village, ce ne serait que davantage de mépris en grandissant, plus d'humiliations et de mauvais traitements. Non, rien ne le retenait ici et rien ne pouvait être pire de son point de vue.

C'est donc avec une lueur de détermination dans le regard qu'il prit sa décision. D'un geste assuré, il prit la main tendue du garçon et se releva d'une traction. Le brun eut alors un sourire tendre envers lui et lui dit :

- A partir de ce jour, Naruto, tu es mon disciple. Tu te devras de m'obéir aveuglement et ne jamais contester mes décisions. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui sensei ! s'écria Naruto avec conviction.

- Très bien et, au fait, je m'appelle Itachi, lui dit-il en amorçant un mouvement pour partir.

Le blond le suivit docilement et tous deux partirent de Konoha. Arrivés sur une haute colline, ils prirent le temps de contempler de loin le village caché toujours endormi. La pluie cessa et les nuages laissèrent entrevoir l'astre de la nuit, éclairant les toits des maisons de sa lueur blâfarde.

Au côté de son nouveau maître, le blond se permit de poser une utime question avant de tourner le dos définitivement à son village natal.

- Itachi-sensei ? l'interpella le blond.

- Oui Naruto ?

- Quand reviendrons-nous à Konoha ?

Itachi prit un instant avant de répondre, les yeux tournés vers le village :

- Ca, seul le temps nous le dira.

Et sur ces mots, il détacha son bandeau frontal et, à l'aide d'un kunaï, il barra le symbole de Konoha d'une profonde entaille. Puis il le remit en place sur son front et, sans un mot de plus, il partit dans la direction opposée au village, emmenant avec lui le jeune jinnchuriki vers une nouvelle vie.

**_Tsuzuku..._**

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue, j'attend vos commentaires avec impatience. D'aprés vous, dois-je continuer sur ma lancée ou tout arrêter ? Bonnes ou mauvaises, les reviews sont les bienvenues ! Matane !


	2. Chapter 1

**- Titre : ****Naruto's Revenge**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couples : **SasuNaru, KakaIru, ShikaTema et d'autres à l'avenir.

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi TT ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ).

**- Petit mot de l'auteur :** afin de dissoudre tout malentendu, voilà une petite explication sur les tenants de ma fic :

- 1 : Naruto est parti avec Itachi car il en avait marre d'être maltraité.

- 2 : Sasuke n'a jamais trahi Konoha

- 3 : Tsunade est devenue Hokage après la mort du Sandaime, qui ici est mort de vieillesse.

Voilà ! Sinon, je m'excuse si les personnages sont un peu OOC, mais les conditions de vie étant différentes, les mentalités le sont aussi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

10 ans plus tard, village de Konoha.

Comme à son habitude, la jeune Sakura Haruno, 18 ans, se trouvait sur le pont et attendait. Avec ses cheveux rose pâle lui arrivant sous la mâchoire, ses grands yeux verts, sa silhouette fine et bien dessinée, elle donnait l'image d'une jeune fille épanouie. Mais sous cette apparence de jeune fille en fleur se cachait une kunoichi très brillante, incroyablement studieuse et toujours aux petits soins pour ses équipiers mais aussi dotée d'un caractère de cochon doublé d'une force herculéenne. Tous ses amis avaient pour mantra de ne surtout jamais la mettre en colère sous peine de terminer encastrer dans un mur.

Aujourd'hui ne faisant pas exception à la règle, elle était une fois de plus la première au lieu de rendez-vous habituel et attendait patiemment l'arrivée de ses équipiers et de son sensei.

En parlant d'eux, un mouvement à sa gauche attira son attention et elle vit apparaître à plusieurs mètres les silhouettes familières des deux autres membres de l'Equipe 7.

Le premier se nommait Sai. De taille moyenne, finement musclé à l'aspect androgyne, ce jeune homme était un ancien ANBU, longtemps resté à l'écart de la société et peu instruit en matière de relations humaines. Il était reconnaissable à son visage fin toujours neutre, à sa peau blanche qui lui donnait une allure fantômatique, sa tenue noire légère lui collant comme une seconde peau et le matériel de dessin qu'il emportait toujours avec lui.

Sakura l'appréciait beaucoup même s'il arrivait que par maladresse, le jeune homme ne vienne à la vexer à cause d'un quelconque attrait de son physique et qu'elle ne se mette en colère. Elle en venait même à se demander si son équipier n'était pas maso pour la vexer aussi souvent.

A ses côtés, se tenait Sasuke Uchiwa. Dépassant son équipier d'une demie tête, ce jeune homme était d'une carrure plutôt musclée, l'allure fière dans sa tenue arborant un éventail rouge et blanc, l'emblème de sa famille, portant sur le monde un regard noir d'une froideur hivernale et conservant une attitude stoïque et détachée à l'égard des gens. Le massacre de son clan dix ans plus tôt avait forcé le dernier survivant à se forger une carapace contre tout ce qui pourrait le toucher. Beaucoup s'était essayé à percer ce bouclier invisible qu'il avait dressé autour de lui mais nul n'y était parvenu, sauf à lui soutirer des paroles blessantes. Le jeune Uchiwa ne tolérait près de lui que ses coéquipiers et son sensei, les seuls à réussir à lui tirer quelques mots vides de sarcasme.

Mais son attitude froide et ses sarcasmes étaient loin de décourager les jeunes filles désireuses de l'approcher et de se faire aimer de lui. Sakura faisait parti du lot et utilisait l'avantage d'être sa coéquipière pour parvenir à ses fins. A force de patience, la kunoichi conservait l'espoir que le taciturne Sasuke la remarquerait enfin et réponderait à ses sentiments.

Son regard vert accrocha de suite la silhouette de son bien-aimé et un petit sourire en coin vint fleurir sur son visage. Puis elle prit une mine réjouie et interpella les deux garçons :

- Sasuke-kun ! Sai ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant un geste ample de la main.

A ces mots, les deux garçons posèrent les yeux sur elle. Sai lui adressa l'un de ses sourires qu'il avait acqui avec beaucoup d'entraînement, imitant ce qu'il avait vu en observant son entourage. Sasuke se contenta de la saluer d'un simple hôchement de tête, ni plus, ni moins.

La jeune fille n'en fut nullement démontée, habituée à son comportement.

Les trois amis attendirent ensemble l'arrivée de leur sensei. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour ordinaire : dans quelques heures allait avoir lieu la phase finale du tournoi visant à désigner le meilleur ninja de Konoha dans leur génération. Il ne restait plus que Sasuke pour l'équipe 7, Neji Hyuuga pour l'équipe de Gai Maito, Shikamaru Nara pour l'équipe 10 et Kiba Inuzuka pour l'équipe 8 encore en compétition. Par tirage au sort, l'Uchiwa allait affronter l'Inuzuka.

Sasuke ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure pour ce combat. Il savait qu'il allait l'emporter, sa supériorité face au Maître Chien ne faisant aucun doute. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur sensei insistait pour le voir afin de lui en parler, de son point de vue, c'était tout à fait inutile.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se trouvait quand un "pouf" retentissant se fit entendre.

Les trois ninjas se tournèrent en direction du son et reconnurent, au milieu de la fumée, la silhouette familière de leur sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Celui-ci posa sur eux un regard attendri par le seul oeil visible de son visage, ce dernier étant masqué pour la majorité. Ses cheveux hirsutes brillant de leur éclat argenté toujours en bataille, son éternel exemplaire de "Icha-Icha Paradise" en main, celui qu'on surnommait le ninja-copieur vint de faire son apparition et salua son équipe en lançant son sempiternel :

- Yo !

- Kakashi-sensei ! Vous êtes encore en retard ! s'écria la rosée, une veine de colère palpitant sur son large front.

- Je suis désolé mais j'ai rencontré une vieille dame qui s'était foulée la cheville et j'ai dû l'emmener à l'hôpital en allant très doucement pour ne pas la blesser, s'excusa-t-il en se grattant la nuque d'un air embarassé.

- Ca, c'est ce qu'on appelle une excuse bidon, argumenta Sai avec sa neutralité légendaire.

Kakashi fut vexé du manque de confiance de ses élèves et voulut répliquer quand la voix hautaine et froide de l'Uchiwa.

- Maintenant que vous êtes là, dites-moi ce que vous vouliez me dire. J'ai un tournoi à remporter et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en bavardages inutiles.

Kakashi plissa son oeil visible, amusé. Sasuke ne perdait jamais l'essentiel des yeux, une qualité qu'il lui reconnaissait. Si seulement ce ninja impétueux se montrait plus intransigeant envers les gens, plus particulièrement envers les membres de son équipe et son sensei, grand bien lui ferait.

- Ne te montres pas aussi impatient, Sasuke, le railla-t-il. La patience est une des principales qualités du ninja.

- Oui mais ma patience a aussi ses limites donc venez-en au fait !

- J'y viens. En fait, ce que j'ai à dire vous concerne tous les trois.

Sakura et Sai, qui s'étaient tenus à l'écart, furent surpris par cette révélation et encouragèrent le jounin à continuer.

- Hier, tard dans la soirée, une patrouille a découvert un homme mal en point prés de la muraille Est. Il fut amené à l'hôpital pour recevoir des soins et se trouve en ce moment même avec le Hokage pour être interroger.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous concerne, remarqua Sakura.

- Les ninjas qui l'ont emmené à l'hôpital ont affirmé que pendant son transport, le blessé ne cessait de répéter inlassablement les mêmes mots.

- Quel mots ? s'enquit Sai, se découvrant une pointe de curiosité pour le récit de leur sensei.

- Ces mots étaient les suivants : _Akatsuki_, _yeux rouges_, _démon _et _Hokage_.

A ces mots, les trois ninjas eurent le souffle coupé. Un profond silence suivit l'information de Kakashi qui attendit patiemment que cette dernière ait été assimiler. Son attention était surtout tournée vers Sasuke et il ne doutait pas que ce dernier devait avoir du mal à rester de marbre.

Intérieurement, Sasuke fulminait. Il ne lui fut pas difficile de comprendre la signification des paroles de l'inconnu. L'Akatsuki faisait de nouveau parler d'elle et les yeux rouges ne pouaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne : Itachi, son frère.

- _Alors, ça y est... Il est revenu_, pensa-t-il, les épaules tremblantes.

Sakura vit son trouble et voulut lui montrer son soutient en lui posant une main apaisante sur son épaule. Mais elle reçut en retour le regard flamboyant de Sasuke, Sharingan activé, brillant d'une haine sans nom. Elle se recula d'un pas en le voyant dans cet état. Elle savait ce que l'évocation de son frère provoqué chez lui mais elle ne lui avait jamais vu ce regard auparavant.

Voyant la frayeur qu'il avait causé à son amie, Sasuke ferma les yeux en soufflant, tentant de se calmer, et les rouvrit pour poser cette fois son regard onyx sur la jeune fille avec un air désolé. Sakura n'eut pas besoin qu'il le lui dise sachant qu'il ne le ferait jamais, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux qu'il était désolé et lui sourit pour le rassurer.

Ayant suivi ce petit échange, Sai choisit d'intervenir.

- Et a-t-il dit autre chose depuis son hospitalisation ?

- Non, mais Tsunade-sama m'a demandé de venir à l'interrogatoire et elle n'a émis aucune objection à ce que vous y assistiez également.

Sasuke retourna son attention sur son sensei, de peur d'avoir mal entendu. Celui-ci le comprit et le rassura d'un clin d'oeil. Enfin, après toutes ces années, il allait avoir des informations sur son frère et sur le lieu possible où il pouvait se trouver. Il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de cette chance. Il n'en aurait peut-être pas d'autre avant longtemps.

Sakura et Sai n'eurent pas besoin qu'on le leur demande, ils acceptèrent de les accompagner pour soutenir leur équipier.

En quelques minutes, les quatre ninjas arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Kakashi les emmena jusqu'à une aile sécurisée de l'établissement. Il les fit entrer dans une chambre gardée par deux ANBU. UNe fois à l'intérieur, l'équipe 7 se tint droit devant le lit où se reposait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, bandé aux bras et à la tête. A côté de lui se tenait Tsunade, le Godaime, et son assistante Shizune.

Surpris de recevoir de la visite, le blessé examina les nouveaux venus avant que son regard ne se bloqua sur le visage de Sasuke et qu'une lueur d'effroi traversa son regard. Sasuke venait d'avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il supposait déjà, cet homme avait vu son frère.

Le voyant s'agiter, Tsunade posa une main sur l'épaule de son patient et le rassura d'une voix douce :

- Ne craignez rien. Ce garçon lui ressemble beaucoup mais ce n'est pas lui qui vous a agressé.

L'homme détourna le regard de Sasuke et baissa la tête. Peu à peu, ses tremblements se calmèrent et Tsunade commença à l'interroger.

- Racontez-nous ce qui vous est arrivé. Prenez votre temps et si vous vous sentez mal, ne vous forcez pas.

Le blessé acquiesça puis prit une profonde inspiration pour temporer son rythme cardiaque. Ensuite, il releva la tête et se mit à raconter son histoire.

- Je me nomme Emba et je viens d'un petit village situé à une centaine de kilomètres de la frontière séparant le Pays du Feu et le Pays de l'Herbe. Notre vie était prospère, nous n'avions jamais rencontré de conflit avec les autre villages et n'avions jamais été victime de pillages ou autres attaques de la part d'étranger. J'étais parti chasser dans la forêt qui borde notre village afin de nourrir ma famille quand ça s'est produit...

* * *

Flash-back

Le villageois revenait vers son village, un beau collier de perdrix sur l'épaule, rêvassant déjà sur le fabuleux festin qui l'attendrait une fois chez lui. Donc il marchait tranquillement dans la forêt, le sourire au lèvre, quand des éclats de voix lui parvinrent.

Intrigué et surtout victime d'une curiosité maladive, il s'approcha et se cacha derrière un arbre. De son point d'observation, il aperçut deux hommes en train de discuter. L'un d'eux était un colosse portant sur son épaule une immense épée bandée, le visage d'un teint tirant sur le bleu, de petits yeux globuleux et une mâchoire armée de dents acerées. Le deuxième était plus petit, de taille moyenne, de longs cheveux noirs réuni en une queue basse, un visage fin au teint très pâle et des yeux rouge sang avec deux fines rides les soulignant. Tous les deux portaient des manteaux noirs avec des nuages rouges et des bandeaux frontaux barrés d'une entaille.

N'ayant jamais vu ce genre d'énergumène dans les environs, il se prit à les écouter.

- Tu es sûr de toi, Itachi ? demanda le colosse à la peau bleue.

- Absolument, déclara "Itachi". Ce plan est infaillible. Dés que tout sera fini, j'aurais enfin la preuve que je cherche et ceux de Konoha n'y auront vu que du feu.

- C'est tout de même un peu risquer, tu pense qu'_il_ réussira ?

- Sois sans crainte, Kisame. J'ai toute confiance en _lui_, il ne me décevra pas.

Le chasseur n'eut pas le temps d'en entendre plus qu'il sentit une présence dans son dos. Et presque simultanément, une poigne de fer lui encercla le bras gauche et le projetta à plus de dix mètres, aux pieds des deux hommes.

- Tiens, on dirait que nous avons de la compagnie, s'exclama l'homme bleu avec un sourire prédateur.

Le chasseur releva la tête et rencontra le regard du deuxième homme. Là, il vit clairement les yeux rouges sangs de ce dernier, en notant un détail étonnant. Les pupilles de cet homme étaient encerclées de trois petites virgules noires, le rendant définitivement effrayant. Itachi détourna son regard de l'homme à ses pieds et s'adressa à quelqu'un que l'homme ne voyait pas.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Je l'ai trouvé en train de nous espionner, Itachi-sensei, lui répondit cette personne en s'approchant.

Aussitôt, une nouvelle silhouette s'immisça dans son champ de vision. Un homme de taille moyenne vint aux côtés d'Itachi, vêtu d'un long manteau noir avec des flammes rouges sur le bas, une capuche et un masque noir dissimulaient en partie son visage mais il ne portait pas de bandeau frontal. Le masque lui recouvrait la partie inférieure de son visage, ne laissant visible que ses yeux. Lorsqu'il les vit, le sang du chasseur se glaça d'effroi. Cet homme avait lui aussi les yeux rouge sang mais ses pupilles étaient fendues comme celles d'un fauve, lui donnant un aspect bestial. Ils étaient également cerclés de noir, le maquillage soulignant l'arête du nez et s'échappant sur ses tempes, lui donnant vraiment l'apparence d'un animal.

S'il avait trouvé Itachi effrayant, ce type était bien au dessus de ça. Il inspirait la crainte par tous les pores de sa peau et iradiait d'une aura inquiétante.

- _Ce sont des démons_, pensa-t-il, complètement tétanisé par la peur.

- Maintenant qu'on l'a débusqué, que va-t-on faire de lui, Itachi ? s'enquit Kisame dont l'envie de s'amuser était palpable.

Itachi reposa son attention sur l'homme tremblant et le considéra quelques secondes. Ensuite, il se baissa à son niveau et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Tu nous as entendu, pas vrai ?

Le chasseur ne comprit pas pourquoi mais il ne se sentit pas le courage de lui mentir et hocha la tête. Devant sa réponse, il vit un sourire inquiétant se dessiner sur le visage de son vis à vis.

- En temps normal, j'aurais laissé mon ami "s'amuser" avec toi et ne t'aurais même pas adresser la parole. Mais je suis dans un jour de bonté alors je vais te laisser une chance de vivre. Tu resteras en vie si tu accomplis une petite mission pour moi. Acceptes-tu ?

Le chasseur porta son regard sur Kisame qu'il vit se lécher les lèvres avec une lueur prédatrice dans le regard. Il n'hésita pas une seconde sur la réponse à donner.

- Ou...Oui, bafouilla-t-il.

- Bien, dans ce cas, tu vas aller livrer un message à l'Hokage du village caché de Konoha. Dis-lui ceci, il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura son message. Tu t'en rappeleras ?

- Oui...

- Parfait. Oh ! Une dernière chose !

Là, il vit Itachi faire d'étranges signes avec ses doigts puis il lui posa sa main sur la bouche. Aussitôt, l'homme sentit quelque chose pénétrer sa cavité buccale et se frayer un chemin dans sa gorge pour terminer dans son estomac. Quand l'Uchiwa détacha sa main de sa bouche, il lui demanda, paniqué :

- Que m'avez-vous fait ?!

- Juste une garantie si l'envie te prenait de fuir. Je viens de te faire ingérer une graine qui deviendra ensuite un oeuf. Dans quatre jours, cet oeuf éclosera et un corbeau en sortira. Si d'ici là tu n'es pas encore arriver à Konoha, le corbeau dévorera les parois de ton estomac pour se frayer un chemin dans ta cage thoracique puis de sortir par ta poitrine, te faisant agoniser dans d'horribles souffrances. Mais n'aie crainte, dés que tu auras transmis mon message, l'animal sortira de la même façon qu'il est entré et il viendra m'avertir. Tu n'auras donc plus rien à craindre de nous.

A ces mots, Itachi se releva, permettant à l'homme de se redresser. Il vit le troisième homme lui tendre une main pour l'aider à se relever. Celle-ci avait de longs doigts très fins à la peau légèrement hâlée pourvus de griffes. Il hésita un peu avant de la saisir et de se sentir remis sur ses pieds d'une seule traction. L'homme en capuche lui tapota amicalement l'épaule et lui dit :

- Si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherais de partir. Konoha est loin d'ici et tu n'as que quatre jours alors à ta place, je foncerais. Bonne chance !

Le chasseur ne se fit pas prier et se mit aussitôt à courir, abandonnant derrière lui ses perdrix sous les rires rocailleux de Kisame.

Fin du Flash-back

* * *

- J'ai couru et couru sans jamais m'arrêter, continua-t-il. Plus le temps passait et plus je sentais l'oeuf en moi grandir. L'avant dernier jour, je l'ai senti s'agiter et j'ai compris qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps. J'ai donc redoublé d'effort, ne me laissant pas ralentir par les blessures que je me faisais en chemin. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux qu'au moment où j'ai aperçu les murailles de Konoha. Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour d'incubation et il ne me reste plus qu'à vous donner le message pour voir mon calvaire se terminer.

- Alors n'attendez pas plus ! s'écria Tsunade. Dites-moi ce message !

- Il m'a dit ceci : _Itachi Uchiwa de l'Akatsuki est en route et vient finir ce qu'il a commencé_.

A ces mots, l'homme fut pris de convulsion et se plia en deux de douleur. Tsunade et Shizune se penchèrent à son chevet afin de l'examiner. Mais à l'instant où l'homme releva la tête, il sentit quelque chose remonter dans sa gorge et forcer la barrière de ses lèvres. Aussitôt, il ouvrit la bouche et une forme noire en sortit. Le corbeau croassa avant de déployer ses ailes rester prisonnières de la cavité buccale et d'un coup d'aile, se retrouva à batifoler au dessus du lit.

Les ninjas tentèrent alors de l'attrapper mais l'animal se révéla très rusé et parvint à leur faire faux bond en s'échappant par une fenêtre restée entrouverte. Le voyant s'enfuir, Tsunade fulmina et ordonna aux deux ANBU à la porte de sortir et de lui ramener l'oiseau. Les deux ninjas s'exécutèrent et disparurent simultanément.

Sur son lit, l'homme s'était évanouie mais était toujours en vie. Sasuke posa les yeux sur lui, ses poings serrés de rage à s'en blanchir les doigts. Il ne fallait pas réfléchir longtemps avant de comprendre le message de son frère. Itachi allait revenir à Konoha et cette fois, il viendrait pour lui. Ca ne faisait aucun doute.

- _Viens, grand frère... Je t'attends !_

Une heure plus tard, les deux ANBUS se rendirent au bureau de l'Hokage et s'excusèrent. L'animal leur avait échappé. Tsunade les congédia et leur demanda de lui apporter leur rapport au plus vite. Dés qu'ils furent sortit, Tsunade se leva de son fauteuil et se tourna vers sa fenêtre. Midi sonnait et le tournoi allait avoir lieu dans deux heures. Beaucoup de ninjas n'étaient pas au village et si une attaque était à craindre, il fallait absolument les faire revenir.

Elle appela Shizune et lui demanda d'ordonner le retour de toutes les équipes à l'extérieur de Konoha dans les plus brefs délais. L'assistante ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et courut à la volière dépêcher les aigles sur le champ. Dans son bureau, Tsunade observa la nuée d'épervier s'envoler et partir au quatre coins du ciel. Fronçant les sourcils, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander :

- _Que cherches-tu Itachi ? Quoique ce soit, nous serons prêt à t'accueillir. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre._

A quelques kilomètres de là, un corbeau volait tranquillement à travers les arbres avant de se poser sur le bras de son maître. Itachi caressa tendrement le plumage de l'oiseau puis se tourna vers la personne à ses côtés.

- L'échiquier est en place, les pions avancent. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

- Oui, Itachi-sensei ! lui répondit l'inconnu.

- Dés que tu seras là-bas, j'aimerai que tu surveilles mon petit frère. Je veux savoir s'il a suffisament progressé. Si c'est le cas, tu lui donneras un message de ma part.

- Lequel ? s'enquit-il, toujours à l'écoute de ses ordres.

- Dis-lui que l'heure est venue et tu lui demanderas de venir là où se dresse le dernier vestige du clan Uchiwa. Il comprendra.

- D'accord. Je me mets en route tout de suite ! dit-il en amorçant un mouvement pour partir.

- Attends ! le retint Itachi.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Il vit Itachi lever sa main gauche et la diriger vers lui. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Itachi lui tapota le front avec son index et son majeur. Aussitôt, il porta sa main sur son front où commençait à apparaître une petite marque et regarda l'aîné des Uchiwas avec une lueur d'incompréhension. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire tendre.

- Tu lui donneras aussi ça, il comprendra aussi.

- Très bien, Itachi-sensei. Il en sera fait selon vos désirs.

- Parfait et Naruto ?

- Oui ?

- Ne fais pas trop de bêtises, lui dit-il en lui souriant de manière entendu.

- Voyons, Itachi-sensei. Vous me connaissez, toujours sage comme une image ! ricana-t-il.

- Mais bien-sûr ! Aller, fous-le camp sale môme ! le congédia-t-il en le poussant par l'épaule.

Le jeune homme sauta de sa branche en ricanant joyeusement. Itachi regarda sa silhouette disparaître à travers les fourrés avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- _Pourvu que tout se passe bien_, pria-t-il intérieurement.

**_Tsuzuku..._**

* * *

Vous avez été si nombreux à me la demander que j'ai finalement mis la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, dites-moi si je continue sinon, advienne que pourra ! Please review !


	3. Chapter 2

**- Titre : ****Naruto's Revenge**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couples : **SasuNaru, KakaIru, ShikaTema et d'autres à l'avenir.

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi TT ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ).

- **Petit mot de l'auteur : **Voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous avec une grande impatience. Désolé pour l'attente occasionnée, j'ai plusieurs fics en cours et je ne peux pas tout faire en même temps. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour la qualité médiocre de la scène de combat présente dans ce chapitre, je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de scène.

Je remercie tout ceux qui ont reviewé mon premier chapitre, vos encouragements me touchent énormément.

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Se faufilant telle une ombre au milieu des branchages, le disciple de l'aîné des Uchiwa continua sa progression en direction du village caché de Konoha.

"Konoha". S'entendre penser à sa ville natale lui fit un effet bizarre. Lui qui n'avait pas hésité à fuir ce village il y a dix ans, il allait de nouveau fouler la terre de son ancienne patrie. Bizarrement, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres à cette idée.

Qu'allait-il découvrir là-bas ? Les gens l'avaient-ils oubliés ? Y retrouverait-il d'anciennes connaissances ?

Beaucoup de questions qu'il avait hâte de résoudre. De plus, il était heureux. Son sensei lui avait confié une mission capitale, c'était une grande marque de confiance. Il savait Itachi très sélectif dans le choix de ses confidents et cette mission était la preuve qu'il en faisait partit.

Il se souvint de l'époque de leur arrivée dans l'Akatsuki. Quand ils furent face aux neuf membres de l'organisation, il s'était caché derrière son aîné tant il avait été impressionné. Malgré son jeune âge, Itachi avait su s'imposer avec un naturel désarmant et avait convaincu les membres de l'accepter comme son disciple.

Même s'ils avaient été méfiant au départ, les redoutables criminels eurent tôt fait de l'adopter et le considérait à ce jour comme la coqueluche de la bande.

Pourtant il avait craint pour sa vie quand il avait découvert le but de leur organisation. Mais Itachi avait remédié à ça et ils avaient trouvé un moyen pour qu'il n'ait plus jamais à craindre une traîtrise de la part des autres membres de la bande.

Maintenant, il était devenu un atout pour l'organisation, son sensei lui avait enseigné ses techniques et appris à exprimer tout son "potentiel". Il avait aussi reçu l'enseignement des autres Akatsukiens, lui permettant de déployer une pallette de techniques, toutes plus variées les unes que les autres.

A présent, il était capable de rivaliser avec la majeur partie de l'organisation. Il était devenu fort.

Et il allait avoir l'occasion de montrer sa valeur à tous ces gens qui l'avaient traîté avec mépris par le passé. Ils l'avaient considéré comme un monstre, alors ils allaient être servis.

Son sourire se fit plus sadique à cette perspective.

Mais en même temps, il était pressé de rencontrer le petit frère de son maître : le fameux Sasuke.

A quoi ressemblait-il ?

Il était curieux et à la fois excité par cette future rencontre. De plus, son sensei lui avait aussi donné pour mission de le tester. Quelles étaient ses capacités ? Etait-il aussi fort que son frère ?

A cette idée, il eut un frisson d'anticipation et accéléra son allure. Il lui tardait vraiment d'arriver.

Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, il stoppa sa progression net. Ses sens aux aguets, il avait senti des émanations de chakra tout près de lui et qui arrivait dans sa direction. Préférant jouer la discrétion, il dissimula le sien et se cacha derrière le tronc d'un arbre.

De son point d'observation, il avait la vue dégagée sur une route qu'il savait menait à Konoha. Il resta là, sans bouger, et attendit le passage qui ne devait plus tarder. Sa patience fut récompensée quand il vit un groupe passer juste sous ses pieds.

C'était un groupe de ninjas constitué d'un homme plutôt grand, assez mince, vêtu de la tenue de juunin réglementaire avec un foulard lui couvrant le crâne avec le hitai-ate de Konoha et il portait une paire de lunettes noires à lentilles rondes dissimulait ses yeux. Puis de trois jeunes ninjas, deux garçons et une fille, ne devant pas dépasser la quinzaine vu leur âge.

L'un des garçons portait des lunettes rondes et semblait victime d'un rhume, et l'autre avait les cheveux ébouriffés et portait une longue écharpe bleue autour du cou. La fille avait les cheveux roux, coiffés en deux couettes qui pointaient vers le ciel et avait d'adorables rougeurs au niveau des pommettes.

Le garçon à l'écharpe avançait en tête et braillait contre son sensei.

- Ebisu-sensei ! Dépêchez-vous un peu ! Sinon on va rater l'épreuve finale du Tournoi !

- Patience, jeune Konohamaru, lui répondit calmement le juunin. Nous sommes presque arrivés.

- Il me tarde de voir le combat entre Sasuke Uchiwa et ce type qu'on dit la fierté de la famille Hyuuga, reprit-il, plein d'enthousiasme.

- Moi, c'est surtout Sasuke que je veux voir, admit la fille, un sourire éclairant son visage.

- A d'autre, on sait bien que tu en pinces pour lui, comme toutes les filles du village, remarqua le garçon à lunettes en reniflant.

- Pas... Pas du tout, objecta-t-elle en bégayat légèrement.

- Moegi est amoureuse de Sasuke, chantonna Konohamaru en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Même pas vrai ! répliqua Moegi en rougissant.

Les deux garçons ne la crurent pas une seconde et se mirent à lui tourner autour en répétant inlassablement : elle est amoureuse ! La pauvre fille eut beau leur hurler de se taire, ceux-ci ne l'écoutèrent pas.

Ebisu soupira d'exaspération devant l'attitude plus que puérile de ses jeunes élèves. Mais qui était-il pour les juger, ce n'étaient encore que des enfants.

De sa cachette, le visage de Naruto se détendit devant cette scène très comique et il se retint de pouffer. Ces jeunes étaient encore tellement insouciants, comme lui à une époque.

Mais à ce souvenir, son devoir reprit le dessus et il réfléchit posément à la situation. Cette équipe était de Konoha et rentrait au village. De plus, un tournoi avait lieu aujourd'hui dans la ville fortifiée et Sasuke y participait.

Il devait saisir la chance qui lui était offerte sur un plateau. Un tournoi signifiait que la sécurité du village devait avoir été renforcé, hors s'il parvenait à entrer avec cette équipe, tout danger était écarté.

Très vite, il réfléchit à un moyen de s'inclure dans le groupe. Son imagination débordante eut tôt fait de lui trouver un plan à son image, c'est-à-dire complètement dingue et qui s'annonçait très divertissant.

Ebisu fit cesser les enfantillages de ses élèves et les remit en route. Il comprenait leur hâte de rentrer pour la finale du Tournoi. Leur mission de rang C les avait contrint à manquer les phases éliminatoires et les qualifications. La nouvelle de la qualification de Sasuke Uchiwa les avait beaucoup ravi et les jeunes ninjas avaient redoublés d'ardeur pour terminer la mission à temps pour assister à la finale.

Jouant les fiers à bras, Konohamaru prit de l'avance en balançant les bras joyeusement à chacun de ses pas. Son excitation était à son comble, il allait pouvoir assister au combat de son idole. Le dernier Uchiwa avait un palmarès impressionnant à son actif : sorti premier de l'Académie, réussite fulgurante à l'examin des Chuunins à l'âge de 13 ans, une centaine de mission de rang A à son compteur et déjà deux fois champion de ce même Tournoi inter-génération.

Aujourd'hui, il remettait son titre en jeu pour la troisième année consécutive et il avait hâte d'assister à sa victoire.

C'est donc tout heureux qu'il continua sa marche, le sourire aux lèvres et son esprit lui concoctant toutes sortes de scénario possible pour le prochain combat.

Complétement insouciant du monde qui l'entourait, il ne vit pas un élément étranger arriver sur la route et se prit les pieds dedans. Il ne put rien faire pour empêher sa chute et se ramassa lamentablement sur le sol, la tête la première.

Parlant avec Moegi à ce moment, Ebisu ne vit pas ce qui s'était passé et fut interpellé par le bruit et les râles de douleur de son élève. Aussitôt, les deux autres élèves et leur maître accoururent auprès de Konohamaru.

- Ca va Konohamaru ? s'enquit Moegi.

- Rien de casser ? ajouta Udon, le garçon à lunettes.

- Non, ca va, répondit le ninja en se relevant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, jeune Konohamaru ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je marchais tranquillement quand quelque chose m'a entravé les pieds.

- Quoi ?

A ces mots, les ninjas tournèrent la tête en direction du lieu de l'impact et virent une petite forme en travers de la route. Le sensei s'avança vers elle et eut la surprise de découvrir que la forme était un animal.

C'était un petit renard à la robe rougeoyante, allongé au milieu du chemin, inanimé et visiblement blessé. Une petite traînée de sang s'échappait de sa patte avant gauche et sa fourrure était couverte de traces de lutte. L'animal avait dû essuyer une attaque d'un prédateur et avait réussi à s'enfuir.

Le pauvre animal faisait peine à voir et même un homme tel que lui ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour cette créature.

Aussitôt eut-il cet état d'âme qu'un cri strident se fit entendre dans son dos et que le renard disparut de sa vue. Il releva la tête et retrouva l'animal blotti dans les bras de Moegi qui le berçait avec tendresse et posait sur lui un regard compatissant.

- Pauvre petite chose ! Qu'est-ce qui a pu t'arriver pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

- Apparemment, il a dû se faire attaquer par un animal plus gros que lui, constata Udon en ajustant ses lunettes. Et le fait que Konohamaru l'ait percuté n'arrange rien à ses blessures.

Les deux ninjas fixèrent Konohamaru et Moegi lui adressa un regard noir.

- Hey ! Je l'ai pas fait exprès ! protesta-t-il.

Moegi ne tint pas compte de sa remarque et se tourna vers leur sensei, la mine inquiète.

- Sensei, pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour lui ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas vétérinaire, Moegi-chan, lui répondit-il. Je peux lui faire un bandage pour sa patte mais s'il souffre de lésions internes, je ne pourrais rien faire.

- S'il vous plaît, essayez tout de même !

- Je vais faire ce que je peux.

Il reprit l'animal des mains de la petite kunoichi et examina attentivement son petit patient. Visiblement, aucunes autres blessures n'étaient à déplorer en dehors de celle à la patte. Il tâta chacun des membres de l'animal, recherchant un signe de fracture. Le renard reprit conscience à ce moment-là et n'émit aucun son avant qu'il ne repassa sur sa patte blessée. L'interprêtant comme une preuve qu'il ne souffrait d'aucune autre commotion, il procéda au bandage de sa blessure.

Moegi aida son sensei en maintenant l'animal immobile pendant qu'il lui soignait sa patte. Le petit renard gémit faiblement et tenta en vain de se débattre. La jeune fille caressa tendrement son pelage dans le but de le rassurer ce qui eut l'effet escompter.

Deux minutes plus tard, la blessure de l'animal était désinfectée et soigneusement bandée. Moegi remit le renard sur le sol et le regarda gambader autour d'elle, boîtant légèrement de la patte gauche. Puis le renard s'assit devant elle et pencha la tête sur le côté en la regardant droit dans les yeux avec ses pupilles dorées.

La kunoichi craqua aussitôt devant ce spectacle plus que touchant et ne put s'empêcher de reprendre l'animal dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin.

- Qu'il est mignon ! s'extasia-t-elle.

- Moegi-chan, repose cet animal à terre ! objecta Ebisu.

- Mais Ebisu-sensei, je ne peux pas le laisser ici tout seul. Il pourrait se faire attaquer avant d'être totalement guéri.

- Cela ne nous regarde pas, c'est dans les règles de la nature.

- S'il vous plaît, sensei ! Laissez-moi l'emmener. Je vous promet de le relâcher dés qu'il sera entièrement rétabli. Je m'en occuperai bien !

La jeune fille regarda son maître avec des yeux larmoyants et les lèvres tremblotantes. Dans ses bras, le renard regardait aussi le ninja droit dans les yeux en baissant les oreilles. Devant ce concert de supplications, le ninja n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Il reçut en récompense un bisou sonore sur sa joue et un sourire rayonnant de son élève. Les deux garçons s'exaspérèrent de l'attitude de leur amie. Une fois de plus, elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait et ne s'en cacherait pas durant tout le reste du voyage. Elle promettait d'être imbuvable.

Moegi porta le renard à hauteur de son visage et lui dit avec un sourire lui faisant trois fois le tour de la tête :

- Je vais t'appeler Kitsune !

- Pas très original pour un renard, répliqua Konohamaru.

- Je m'en moque. C'est moi qui m'en occupe donc je l'appelle comme je veux ! Est-ce que ça te plaît comme nom, Kitsune ? demanda-t-elle à l'intention de l'animal.

Celui-ci poussa un petit jappement et remua légèrement la queue comme pour donner son approbation.

- Ah ! Tu vois bien que ça lui plaît !

- Pfff ! C'est un renard, il ne comprend pas un mot de ce que tu lui dis, dit-il en reprenant la route.

- Moi je te dis qu'il comprend ! réfuta-t-elle en le suivant.

- Mais oui, c'est ça ! ricana-t-il

- C'est la vérité !

Ebisu et Udon les suivirent en les regardant se disputer comme deux gamins de maternelle. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que ces deux-là allaient s'entendre.

De son côté, si les animaux pouvaient afficher des expressions, les ninjas auraient pu voir un sourire satisfait étirer les babines du renard.

Naruto était fier de lui. Sa métamorphose était parfaite. Il avait réussi à les duper, il s'était attiré l'affection de la fille du groupe et, bientôt, il passerait les portes de Konoha sans être détecter. Jamais on ne se douterait qu'un petit renard, tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensif, cachait un redoutable démon.

Son hypothèse se vérifia quand ils arrivèrent aux portes de la cité. L'équipe rencontra les deux gardes chargés de la surveillance de la porte principale. L'un d'entre eux avait les cheveux en pêtard et un bandage lui barrait le visage à hauteur du nez. L'autre avait une grande mèche qui lui cachait l'oeil droit et les cheveux coiffés d'un bandeau.

Les jeunes ninjas accoururent dans leur direction et les saluèrent chaleureusement.

- Ohayo Izumo-san ! Kotetsu-san !

- Salut les jeunes, répondit le nommé Kotetsu. Alors, cette mission ?

- Comme sur des roulettes, affirma Konohamaru en leur faisant un clin d'oeil complice.

- Ho mais c'est un bien joli renard que tu as là, Moegi-chan, remarqua-t-il en voyant l'animal dans les bras de la jeune fille.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Je l'ai appelé Kitsune.

- Il est très mignon, ajouta-t-il.

- Où en est le Tournoi ? s'enquit Ebisu.

- Vous avez de la chance, intervint Izumo. Le combat final n'a pas encore commencé. En vous dépêchant, vous pourrez arriver à temps pour voir le lancement du combat.

- Super ! s'enthousiasma le jeune genin. Vite, allons-y !

- Tu oublies que nous devons faire notre rapport, fit remarquer Udon.

- Oh non ! soupira-t-il.

- Allez-y, dit alors Ebisu.

- Sensei ?! le questionnèrent les trois genins, indécis sur ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

- Allez-y, je vais faire le rapport moi-même. Vous avez parfaitement remplis votre mission, il est légitime de vous récompenser comme il se doit en vous laissant voir le dernier combat. Maintenant, filez avant que je ne change d'avis, leur ordonna-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Merci Sensei ! s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix avant de partir en quatrième vitesse en direction de l'arène.

Les deux gardes sourirent chaleureusement en les regardant s'éloigner comme si la mort était à leurs trousses. Leur vitalité faisait plaisir à voir.

En quelques enjambées, les trois ninjas arrivèrent devant les portes de l'arène. En parfait petit chef, Konohamaru conduisit ses amis dans les tribunes et leur repéra des sièges bien placés. Ils s'installèrent au milieu de leur rangée et Moegi plaça confortablement son renard sur ses genoux. Ils risquèrent un coup d'oeil discret autour d'eux et se rendirent compte que les gradins étaient pleins à craquer. Une foule impressionnante s'était déplacée pour assister à ce qui s'annonçait comme un combat d'anthologie.

Assis sur les genoux de la jeune genin, Naruto se mit à observer ce qui l'entourait. Il se trouvait dans une arène très imposante, sûrement causée par sa taille actuelle, un ninja avec une brindille dans la bouche attendait dans la zone de combat et un grand nombre de gens étaient rassemblés ça et là. En face, il put apercevoir la tribune d'honneur où siègeait une femme blonde, d'environ 30 ans, avec un petit tatouage en forme de losange au milieu du front, accompagnée de deux juunins en sentinelle. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour la reconnaître comme le Cinquième Hokage, cette place lui étant exclusivement réservée.

Etrangement, il eut une pensée pour le Sandaime, celui qui avait joué les soit-disant protecteurs avec lui. Sans cet homme, il serait certainement mort depuis longtemps et c'était le seul point positif qu'il trouvait à Konoha. Mais un seul homme ne pouvait pas racheter les péchers de tout un village.

Soudain, des exclamations s'élevèrent de la foule et tous les regards se tournèrent vers un point de l'arène. Une grande porte s'ouvrit sur le centre de l'arène, les deux battants de bois grinçant dans le mouvement. Deux silhouettes se profilèrent dans les ténèbres et s'avancèrent à la lueur du jour.

Naruto détailla les deux nouveaux arrivants avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Le premier était plutôt grand, environ la vingtaine, de longs cheveux charbons lui coulaient dans le dos et il avait les yeux bleu clair, presque blanc qui ajoutaient à la pâleur de son teint. Ce signe particulier n'était pas trompeur : un jutsu hérétaire. Et s'il avait correctement entendu le nom de l'adversaire de Sasuke dans la forêt, ce garçon devait être le fameux Hyuuga.

Il eut un petit rire satisfait en voyant ce fier ninja au corps musclé et à la beauté envoûtante.

- _Il est pas mal._

Marchant à ses côtés, son adversaire tenait la même allure. Naruto eut le souffle coupé sous l'effet de la surprise en découvrant son visage.

- _Kami-sama ! C'est incroyable comme il lui ressemble..._

Le dernier des Uchiwa était le portrait craché de son grand frère, à la différence qu'il avait les cheveux plus court avec deux longues mèches de chaque côté du visage et que ses yeux n'étaient pas cernés. Il était tout aussi musclé que son adversaire, il devait avoir la même taille, son visage blanc et fin incarnait la froideur la plus totale et il semblait transpercer le monde autour de lui de son regard onyx.

Puis il se sentit pris d'un frisson d'excitation quand il sonda son aura. Ce garçon dégageait un chakra incroyablement puissant pour son niveau et il pouvait sentir le guerrier en lui s'impatienter de pouvoir montrer l'étendue de sa puissance. Tout en lui transpirait l'arrogance et la supériorité propre aux Uchiwa.

Cette attitude lui arracha un rictus qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire s'il avait été humain à ce moment-là. Finalement, il allait pouvoir remplir la deuxième mission que lui avait confié son maître.

- _Voyons voir si tu es à la hauteur, Sasuke Uchiwa._

Sa patience fut vite récompensée quand l'homme à la brindille fit signe aux deux combattants de s'approcher et de se mettre face à face. La Godaime se leva et fit taire la foule d'un simple regard. Puis elle fixa les deux concurrents et s'adressa à eux d'une voix haute et claire :

- Messieurs ! Vous êtes la fine fleur du village de Konoha. Montrez-vous digne de l'honneur qui vous est offert.

Les deux ninjas acquiéscèrent d'un hochement de tête et la Godaime reprit place sur son siège.

Le ninja à la brindille s'avansça et expliqua les règles du combat aux deux adversaires.

- Les règles sont les mêmes que pour les combats précédents. L'affrontement ne prendra fin que si l'un de vous abandonne ou se retrouve dans l'incapacité de continuer le combat. Sachez que si je vois que la situation dégénère, je mettrai immédiatement fin au combat. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, répondit le Hyuuga.

- Hn, ajouta Sasuke.

- Parfait dans ce cas, nous pouvons commencer. Dernier combat : Sasuke Uchiwa contre Neji Hyuuga. Commencez le combat !

A ces mots, les deux ninjas firent un bon en arrière, créant une distance de sécurité entre eux. Puis simulatanément, chacun enclencha son don héréditaire.

Naruto vit les yeux de Sasuke virer à l'écarlate pendant que ceux de Neji se parèrent de fines rides dans le prolongement des tempes. Ensuite, le Hyuuga se positionna face à son adversaire et tendit le bras droit devant lui alors que l'autre se glissait dans son dos. Puis il adressa un sourire de défi au descendant Uchiwa.

Sasuke comprit le message et se mit en position de combat classique. Les deux ninjas se jaugèrent pendant un temps qui parut interminable. Aucun ne quittait son adversaire des yeux, attendant un signe, un geste, la plus petite seconde d'inattention pour passer à l'attaque.

Quand soudain, dans un même élan, les deux ninjas se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre et se mirent à enchaîner les coups à une vitesse hallucinante.

Grâce à ses yeux de jinchûriki, Naruto put suivre l'action comme au ralenti. Le Hyuuga utilisait une technique de Taijutsu qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Il semblait utiliser la paume de ses mains pour envoyer des impulsions de Chakra dans le corps de son adversaire. En utilisant ses propres connaissances sur le sujet, il conclut que ce genre de technique devait occasionner des dommages internes sur l'opposant, pouvant entraîner de lourds dégâts. C'était vraiment ingénieux.

Mais son adversaire semblait lui aussi verser sur le sujet et évitait soigneusement chacun de ses coups. Sasuke faisait preuve d'une rapidité et d'une souplesse fort peu communes. Apparemment, ces deux-là s'étaient déjà affrontés par le passé, auquel cas, le descendant Uchiwa n'éprouverait pas une telle aisence à parer les coups de son adversaire.

Puis, d'une impulsion, Sasuke s'éloigna de son adversaire et commença à composer des signes.

_**" Katon - Gokakyuu no jutsu ! "**_

Une énorme boule de feu s'échappa de sa bouche et fonça sur Neji à toute vitesse. Ce dernier qui avait prévu le coup se prépara à la bloquer.

_**" Hakkesho Kaiten - Le tourbillon divin ! "**_

Le ninja se mit à tourner sur lui-même et une sphère de Chakra se forma autour de son corps. La boule de feu s'écrasa sur le mur de Chakra. Un écran de fumée s'abattit sur l'arène, empêchant le public de voir si le Hyuuga avait survécu.

Lorsque la fumée disparut, toute l'assistance vit les deux hommes se faire face. Neji n'avait pas une égratignure. Puis les coups reprirent à la même vitesse. Cette fois, les deux adversaires sortirent kunais et shurikens et se les lancèrent avec une célérité fulgurante.

Le combat parut s'étirer à l'infini. Le public demeurait silencieux, complètement pris dans l'échange des deux chuunins. Seuls retentirent dans l'arène le bruit de fracas des kunais et des shurikens.

Naruto commença à trouver le temps long. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que les deux ninjas profitaient de l'occasion pour mesurer leurs techniques sans réelle envie de blesser l'autre. Il voulait un peu plus d'action.

Son souhait sembla être entendu car les deux adversaires arrêtèrent leur échange et se fixèrent avec une lueur de défi. Neji sourit à Sasuke et lui dit, le ton neutre :

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'en finir.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Sasuke avec un petit sourire en coin.

Aussitôt, le Hyuuga adopta une nouvelle position et cria alors que des symboles vert fluo apparaissaient à ses pieds :

_**" Hakkesho Rokujyu Yonsho - Les 64 poings du hakke ! "**_

A ces mots, Neji fonça sur Sasuke qui n'eut pas le temps de le voir venir et lui asséna un premier coup dans l'abdomen. Puis il enchaîna plusieurs autres coups, tous visant différents points du corps de son adversaire. Sasuke ne put faire un seul geste pour se défendre, totalement à la merci de son opposant.

Lorsque Neji lui administra le dernier coup de poings, le descendant Uchiwa fut envoyé au sol à plusieurs mètres. Après sa chute, il resta sans bouger. Le public se leva, complètement choqué par ce qui venait de se passer.

Fixant son adversaire avec un sourire satisfait, Neji désactiva son byakugan et se mit un poing sur la hanche.

- Le combat est terminé. Même si tu devais te relever, j'ai bloqué tous tes tenketsus. Tu ne seras plus capable de produire de Chakra. J'ai donc gagné, dit-il sur un ton ironique.

L'arbitre s'avança jusqu'au corps inanimé de Sasuke afin de constater s'il était apte à continuer le combat. Mais au moment où il allait le toucher, un "pouf" retentit et le corps de Sasuke disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

- C'était un clône ! s'écria une personne dans le public.

Neji écarquilla les yeux et grogna de colère. Puis il réactiva son byakugan et chercha frénétiquement la présence de l'Uchiwa. Mais il eut beau chercher, il ne trouva aucune trace de son Chakra.

Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre et Neji sentit la terre trembler sous ses pieds. Le sol s'effrita sous lui et un poing s'éleva avant de lui percuter le menton. Neji vola dans les airs et retomba trois mètres plus loin. Lorsqu'il se releva sur ses coudes, il vit la silhouette de Sasuke sortir de terre et se dresser devant lui avec un sourire supérieur.

- Tu me cherchais ? demanda-t-il, fintant l'étonnement.

- Quand as-tu créer un clône ?

- Si tu réfléchis bien, tu le trouvera tout seul.

Naruto n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps. Le seul moment où Sasuke avait eu l'occasion de former un clône, c'était après son Katon, lorsque la fumée recouvrait tout le terrain.

- _C'est très malin._

Neji considéra son adversaire avec une expression de pure rage et se releva attivement.

- Je t'ai laissé une chance, maintenant c'est mon tour, dit Sasuke.

Puis il forma de nouveaux signes et se tint le poignet gauche avec la main droite. Soudain, des éclairs sortirent de sa paume, créant un vacarme assourdissant ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des cris d'oiseaux.

Naruto sursauta en découvrant cette étrange technique. Quoi que c'était, la puissance qu'elle dégageait était annonciatrice d'énormes dégâts pour le Hyuuga.

Moegi sentit le sursaut de son renard et lui caressa tendrement la tête.

- N'aie pas peur, Kitsune, dit-elle. C'est juste la technique secrète de Sasuke que tu entends, ce ne sont pas des vrais oiseaux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Moegi ? s'exclama Konohamaru.

- Rien, j'expliquai à Kitsune qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur de la technique de Sasuke.

- Je ne vois pas comment un renard pourrait comprendre la technique du Chidori, affirma-t-il en se replongeant dans le combat.

Moegi considéra le garçon avec dédain et reporta son attention sur le combat. Le renard fit de même et vit le bras de l'Uchiwa se faire envelopper par les éclairs.

- _C'est donc le nom de cette technique : le Chidori. Sasuke a accumulé du Chakra dans sa main et l'a transformé en électricité afin d'en infliger une quantité condensée à son adversaire. Cette une technique très dangereuse et je doute que le bouclier de Chakra de ce Neji puisse tenir. Je crois qu'il est temps que je m'en mêle ou ce pauvre garçon sera réduit en cendres._

A ce moment de ses pensées, Sasuke contrôla le flux de Chakra s'échappant de son bras et se précipita sur Neji. Jugeant la situation alarmante pour l'adversaire de Sasuke, le petit renard sauta des genoux de la petite kunoichi et se précipita au bas des gradins.

- Kitsune ! Où vas-tu ? Reviens ! s'écria Moegi en partant à sa poursuite.

Le renard ne tint pas compte de son ordre et passa la barrière de sécurité. D'un bond, il fondit dans les airs et atterrit dans la zone de combat. Puis il courut vers les deux ninjas qui allait se percuter d'une seconde à l'autre.

Dans les gradins, Konohamaru retint Moegi de sauter dans la fosse. Celle-ci assista impuissante à la scène qui semblait se dérouler au ralenti et cria de toutes ses forces :

- KITSUNE !

A ce cri, Sasuke tourna la tête et vit le renard arriver devant Neji dans la trajectoire de son attaque. Mais il ne put arrêter, emporté par l'élan de son attaque. Le renard le fixa de son regard doré, nullement effrayé par la nuée d'éclair se dirigeant sur lui. Il se prépara à l'inévitable et une pensée pour cet animal lui effleura l'esprit.

Le bras de Sasuke s'abattit sur le renard et une colonne de fumée s'éleva au moment du choc. Tout le monde se leva de son siège, des exclamations fusant de tous les côtés. Nul ne pouvait voir ce qui s'était produit et chacun attendait fébrilement le résultat de cette attaque.

L'Hokage avait réagi pareillement et patientait, les mêmes questions défilant dans son esprit.

Est-ce que l'Uchiwa avait dévié son attaque au dernier moment pour épargner l'animal ou avait-il continué sur sa lancée, son attaque transperçant le renard avant d'atteindre Neji de plein fouet ?

Toute tremblante, Moegi espérait que son héros ait choisi la première option. Elle joignit les mains en une prière et attendit de voir la fumée se dissipait.

Les secondes défilèrent avec lenteur avant que l'écran de fumée ne commença à se disperser. Les gens retinrent leur souffle, cherchant des yeux les silhouettes des deux ninjas. Lorsqu'elles apparurent, chacun retint une exclamation de surprise en apercevant une troisième silhouette entre les deux ninjas.

La Godaime se pencha sur la rambarde de sécurité et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant un spectacle étonnant.

Là, au milieu du terrain, un homme habillé d'un long manteau noir, un capuche dissimulant son visage, se tenait entre les deux combattants et tenait fermement le poignet gauche de Sasuke dans sa main droite alors que de petits éclairs s'en échappaient encore.

Neji était stupéfait et ne semblait pas réaliser la situtation. Sasuke avait une expression horrifiée et fixait l'inconnu de ses yeux redevenus noirs. Celui-ci tourna son visage dans sa direction et lui adressa un petit sourire. Sasuke croisa alors son regard et se retrouva plonger dans un océan azur.

Une seule et même pensée traversa les esprits des ninjas et de l'Hokage :

- _Bon sang ! Mais qui c'est ce type ?!_

**_Tsuzuku..._**

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plû ? Toute review bonne ou mauvaise sera la bienvenue.


	4. Chapter 3

**- Titre : ****Naruto's Revenge**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couples : **SasuNaru, KakaIru, ShikaTema et d'autres à l'avenir.

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi TT ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ). ATTENTION, présence d'un personnage d'Inuyasha dans ce chapitre, lui non plus ne m'appartient pas.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre 2, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ( qui s'est fait attendre, je le sais et j'en suis désolé ) vous plaira et comblera vos attentes. Sur ce,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Un silence quasi religieux avait envahi l'arène. Personne n'osait bouger ou même prononcer le moindre mot, complètement choqué.

Naruto avait un petit sourire aux lèvres en constatant l'effet de son apparition sur la foule. Même s'il n'en montrait rien, intérieurement il était mort de rire.

_- Ils sont trop drôles, à croire qu'ils ont jamais vu de ninja de leur vie ! Ca leur embouche un coin de voir un inconnu stopper l'attaque dite imparable de leur chouchou adoré. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser !_

Puis il encra son regard azur dans les onyx de celui qui, quelques secondes auparavant, était prêt à trucider son adversaire à coup d'éclairs bourfendeurs. L'expression de surprise qu'il put y lire étira son sourire. Il ne connaissait pas cette expression dans son répertoire des mimiques spécial Uchiwa. C'était bon à savoir.

Soudain, un mouvement à sa droite attira son attention et il vit l'Hokage accompagnée de ses gardes du corps et de plusieurs ninjas s'introduire dans la zone de combat et leur faire face. Reprenant aussitôt ses esprits, Sasuke s'arracha de la poigne de l'inconnu et fit un bond qui l'éloigna de plusieurs mètres. Il adressa un regard haineux à l'impudent qui avait osé s'interposer dans son combat et se mit en position d'attaque, prêt à rendre des comptes.

Le voyant, Naruto se dressa de toute sa hauteur et le fixa cette fois-ci avec un sourire narquois. La Godaime s'avança et se plaça entre eux comme pour prévenir d'un futur affrontement si l'un ou l'autre bougeait. En voyant l'air méfiant de cette femme, le jeune jinchuuriki se prépara mentalement au commencement de sa mission.

_- Allez Naruto, c'est l'heure de ton show !_

D'une voix forte et emplie de reproche, la sanin s'adressa à lui.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu as intérêt à me dire ton nom et d'où tu viens avant que je ne m'énerve.

Naruto émit un petit rire avant de daigner répondre d'une voix moqueuse :

- L'hospitalité légendaire de Konoha n'a pas changé malgrè toutes ces années. Remarque je m'attendais à pire, à croire que j'avais surestimé les ninjas de ce village.

- Réponds à la question que t'a posé l'Hokage, gronda Sasuke, une ride au milieu du front signifiant son état d'énervement.

- Wow ! Tout doux ! s'exclama l'homme en noir. Je ne comptais pas lui manquer de respect à ton Hokage.

- Arrête de dire des conneries et réponds !

- D'accord, d'accord ! Si telle est la volonté du 'Sieur Uchiwa !

Mais au lieu de leur répondre, Naruto préféra abaisser sa capuche, révélant son visage, et écarta les pans de son manteau pour poser ses poings sur ses hanches en une pose provocatrice. Sous son manteau qui lui tombait sur les chevilles, il portait un marcel et un pantalon très près du corps, tous deux noir, moulant agréablement sa musculature fine mais avantageuse. Ses cheveux en épis d'un blond doré comme le soleil lui encadraient le visage, accentuant sa finesse, un bandeau noir empêchait les quelques mèches de sa frange de tomber dans ses yeux et uen petite queue basse lui tombait à l'arrière de la nuque. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu hypnotique, légèrement effilés comme ceux des félins. Un fin sourire ornait ses lèvres, faisant ressortir les trois griffes qu'il avait sur chaque joue, achevant de le rendre d'une beauté à la fois sensuelle et sauvage.

Même si son visage n'exprimait rien, Sasuke fut très troublé de découvrir le visage de cet inconnu. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait vu d'homme aussi beau. Cette pose provoquante, ce sourire mutin et cet éclat sauvage dans ses yeux, tous ces éléments le rendaient incroyablement attirant. Mais dés que cette pensée l'effleura, il se gifla mentalement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de trouver un mec attirant ?

De ses yeux inquisiteurs, Naruto observa les réactions de ses vis-à-vis. La majorité d'entre eux le fixaient avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, le souflle court et un frisson secouait leur corps quand son regard les dévisageait. Notamment un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux hirsutes argentés avec la moitié du visage caché sous un masque et son oeil gauche sous son bandeau frontal. La profonde surprise qu'il pouvait lire dans l'unique oeil visible de cet homme n'avait rien de comparable avec celles de ses équipiers.

Il se retint de rire à la vue de son effet.

_- Je ressemble tant que ça à mon paternel pour qu'ils me regardent comme si je venais d'une autre planète ? Faut croire que oui. S'ils ne sont pas stupides et qu'ils ne m'ont pas oublié, il est inutile que je leur dise mon nom. D'un certain point de vue, ça me fait plaisir. Maintenant, reste à savoir comment je vais être accueilli._

Sur cette pensée, il fixa ses orbes marines sur l'Hokage et lui fit un sourire satisfait qui la sortit de sa torpeur. Ses yeux noisettes se posèrent sur lui et, après avoir pris une grande inspiration pour retrouver son calme, elle dit, d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

- Genma ! Occupe-toi de la suite, j'ai à parler avec ce jeune homme. Je te laisse les autres en renfort pour t'aider.

- Bien Hokage-sama ! s'exclama le ninja à la brindille.

- Sasuke et Neji, vous restez ici et je ne veux aucune protestation, dit-elle à l'intention du jeune Uchiwa dont la réplique mourut dans sa gorge devant la mine sévère de son Hokage.

- Hn, se contenta-t-il de répondre, muselant sa hargne au fond de ses yeux toujours fixés sur l'inconnu.

- Et toi ! reprit-elle en désignant le blond. Suis-moi !

N'ayant nullement l'intention de la contredire, devinant que ce serait risqué sa vie inutilement, il fit un pas vers elle. Celle-ci lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'arène. Dés qu'il passa devant Sasuke, Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'encrer son regard dans le sien. Celui-ci fit de même, reprenant son air impassible et froid. Amusé, le blond lui sourit une fois de plus et se permit de lui faire un clin d'oeil complice.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas cette attitude si désinvolte. Le blond tourna ensuite son regard vers les gradins et aperçut les trois gamins qui lui avaient permis d'entrer dans le village. Là encore, il leur fit un clin d'oeil, récoltant des yeux écarquillés pour les garçons et des joues rougies pour la petite Moegi.

Puis les deux gardes du corps de l'Hokage lui fermèrent la marche et il sut que les choses sérieuses venaient de commencer. Un frisson d'excitation s'empara de lui et personne ne vit ses yeux devenir rouge écarlate le temps d'un battement de cils.

Dés qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil de l'arène, les deux battants de bois se refermèrent derrière eux. Aussitôt, le public sembla se réveiller et les discussions allèrent bon train.

Au milieu de l'arène, Sasuke continuait de fixer la porte, plongé dans ses pensées.

_- Qui c'est ce gars-là ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir déjà vu son visage quelque part ? En tout cas, il est vraiment très fort. Il a su parer mon attaque la plus puissante sans le moindre effort apparant. Personne n'avait réussi avant lui. Personne... Sauf Lui..._

Son esprit torturé par l'évocation de son frère, il n'entendit pas ses coéquipiers s'approcher de lui. C'est le contact de la main de sa camarade qui lui fit reprendre pied.

- Sasuke, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, lui dit-il, son ton toujours aussi détaché.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-elle. Qui c'est ce type ? Tu le connais ?

- Non mais son visage m'est familier.

- Ca jase beaucoup là-haut, fit Sai en désignant la foule en émoi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les plus vieux ont l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.

- Tsunade-sama semblait le connaître, remarqua la rosée. Je me demande qui il est et ce qu'il vient faire ici.

- Nous le saurons en temps voulu, répliqua le dessinateur. En attendant, faut aider les autres à calmer la foule. Vous venez ?

Sur ces mots, il partit en directon du groupe de juunins qui mettaient en place leur plan d'organisation. Sakura lui emboîta le pas, suivi par l'Uchiwa qui continuait de ruminer de sombres pensées à l'égard d'un étrange blondinet.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Tsunade avait conduit le nouveau venu dans son bureau. Une fois dans la pièce, elle s'assit à son bureau puis fit signe aux ninjas qui l'accompagnaient de les laisser seul. Après une seconde d'hésitation, les deux ninjas s'inclinèrent et refermèrent la porte derrière eux, laissant leur Hokage et le garçon en privé.

D'un coup d'oeil furtif, Naruto se permit d'inspecter la pièce où il se trouvait. Il reconnaissait l'endroit pour y être déjà venu étant plus jeune. Seuls les meubles avaient changés, à l'exception du bureau trônant devant les fenêtres qui révélaient le Mont Hokage aux yeux du visiteur. Sur un mur, il aperçut les portraits des précédents Hokages. Il reconnut tout de suite le portrait de la femme devant lui, le nom de Koichi Tsunade écrit juste en dessous de sa photo. Puis il vit son ancien protecteur, le regretté Sandaime, fidèle à ses souvenirs. Enfin ses yeux dérivèrent sur celui se tenant à ses côtés. Celui-ci représentait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux blonds en bataille, les yeux bleus et une expression indescriptible sur le visage.

Pas de doute sur son identité, il s'agissait bien du Yondaime, le défunt père du blond. Naruto eut un sourire ironique en admettant qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Un toussotement l'arracha à sa contemplation et il reposa son intention sur la femme assise devant lui. Les coudes sur son bureau, les doigts croisés à hauteur de son visage, elle le fixa sévèrement avant de prendre la parole.

- Dis-moi qui tu es.

- Vous le savez déjà, lui répondit le blond.

- Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, répliqua durement la médic-nin, son ton indiquant clairement qu'elle ne souffrirait d'aucun refus.

Naruto la considéra quelques secondes avec amusement puis consentit à lui révéler son identité.

- Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki.

Devant cette réponse, la femme ninja poussa un profond soupir. Une ride apparut sur son front, preuve de sa contrariété.

_- Voilà un autre revenant, à croire qu'ils se sont donnés le mot. J'espère qu'il a de bonnes explications à me fournir sinon je ne répond plus de rien._

Sur ce, elle le fixa avec dureté et de sa voix grondante, elle lui dit :

- J'ai lu le rapport que le Sandaime a laissé à ton sujet. D'après lui, tu aurais disparu une nuit, il y a plus de dix ans, et malgrè toutes les recherches menées à l'époque, les équipes mobilisées n'ont jamais retrouvé ta trace. Alors peux-tu me dire comment un gamin de 8 ans a pu échapper à des ANBUS surentraînés et surtout pourquoi, ainsi que ce que tu as pu faire pendant ces dix années ?

- Des ANBUS surentraînés ? Pfffff ! se moqua-t-il. Faut croire qu'ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie de me retrouver. Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, je n'avais que 8 ans. Il est donc logique que je ne pouvais pas être plus malin que des ninjas d'élites. Excusez-moi mais c'est la faute de la mauvaise volonté de vos hommes.

- Je te prierai de respecter tes aînés, le gronda-t-elle. Et tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

- Franchement, je préfère éviter les détails de ma fugue, cela n'a vraiment rien d'intéressant, expliqua-t-il. Tout ce qu'il y a à en dire c'est que j'en avais marre de vivre la vie qui m'avait été imposé et que j'ai voulu m'y soustraire. Je suis parti, point barre ! Ensuite, ce que j'ai fait depuis ne regarde que moi.

- Et tu crois que je vais me contenter de ça ? lui demanda-t-elle, son énervement prenant des proportions de plus en plus inquiétantes.

- Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh... Oui ! conclut-il avec un sourire joyeux.

A ces mots, Tsunade ne se retint plus. Elle se leva de son siège et abattit ses poings sur son bureau. Puis, elle explosa.

- POUR QUI TE PRENDS-TU, ESPECE DE SALE GAMIN ?! TU OUBLIE QUE JE SUIS HOKAGE ET QUE JE PEUX TE FAIRE METTRE AUX ARRETS A CAUSE DE TON ATTITUDE !! ALORS TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE ME DIRE CE QUE JE VEUX SAVOIR, EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ??

Les murs de la tour tremblèrent au son de la voix portante de la sanin. Ses cris retentirent jusqu'à la porte principale et tous les habitants du village purent profiter de l'ultimatum.

Mais, contrairement aux villageois qui en tremblaient encore, Naruto ne cilla pas. Il conserva son sourire intact et la regarda avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Cette scène lui rappelait de bons souvenirs.

_- C'est dingue, elle braille exactement comme Deidara le jour où j'ai osé lui dire que ses "chef-d'oeuvres" n'étaient que des piou-pious bons pour un gamin de maternelle. J'ai bien cru devenir sourd ce jour-là. Maintenant, je suis rôdé, ses hurlements ne me font ni chaud ni froid. Mais j'aurais jamais cru trouver aussi bruyant que lui. Quand je lui raconterai ça, il va pas en revenir !_

Un petit ricanement lui échappa à cette idée, ce qui ne fut pas au goût de la Godaime.

- Ah parce que je te fais rire en plus ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Et bien, mon grand, tu riras moins quand je t'aurais explosé contre un mur !

- Excusez-moi, Tsunade-sama, se reprit-il. Mais vous êtes exactement comme vous m'avez été décrite. Une femme qui allie à la fois beauté et force de caractère aussi bien que la succeptibilité et la malchance aux jeux.

- Et à qui dois-je ce tableau si élogieux de ma personne ? demanda-t-elle, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

- Votre réputation fait le tour du Pays du Feu depuis des années, je tiens ces informations des rumeurs que j'ai entendu pendant mes voyages. Voilà tout.

- Donc tu admets que tu as voyagé pendant ces dix ans, souligna-t-elle, reprenant place sur son siège.

- Oui et si je suis revenu à Konoha, c'est dans un but bien précis, avoua-t-il, prenant un air sérieux.

- Tu m'en diras tant, et quel est-il ? Je serais curieuse de le connaître.

- C'est très simple, je souhaite devenir ninja de Konoha, déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

Là, ce fut le blanc. Tsunade en resta coi sur le coup. Comment un gamin qui avait fui le village de son enfance, passé dix ans à vagabonder on ne sait où, décide soudain de revenir au pays et de rentrer dans le rang ? Elle avait du louper un épisode.

- Euh... Tu veux bien répéter, je crois avoir mal entendu ce que tu viens de dire.

- Vous avez parfaitement entendu, répondit-il en la fixant de ses orbes marines. Je veux devenir ninja de Konoha.

- En effet, j'avais bien entendu mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi ? Après tout, de ce que j'en ai vu, tu as déjà des aptitudes. Quel besoin de devenir ninja après dix ans d'absence ?

- Certes, j'ai appris deux ou trois choses pendant mon "exil", mais je ne suis pas un vrai ninja pour autant. Je veux que mes talents soient reconnus officiellement et ne plus vivre en simple combattant sans grade. Devenir ninja sera pour moi une sorte de concécration.

- Sauf que tu oublie un détail, répliqua-t-elle. Tu es considéré comme un déserteur depuis ta fuite et les membres du Conseil ne verront pas d'un bon oeil ta réhabilitation, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je vois parfaitement mais comme vous me l'avez habilement fait remarquer plus tôt, vous êtes l'Hokage. Vous avez tout pouvoir de décision et le Conseil se doit de se plier à vos ordres. Donc, ma réhabilitation ne dépend que de vous.

- C'est exact mais dis-moi pourquoi je devrai accéder à ta requête ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de le faire, le défia-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

- J'en ai même deux, dit-il avec un sourire confiant. La première est que je suis le fils du héros de Konoha, ce qui me donne le droit de réclamer ce qui me revient.

Tsunade afficha une expression purement choquée en entendant cette réponse. Comment diable était-il au courant ? Aucune information n'avait filtré sur ce sujet.

- Comment as-tu...

- Ensuite, la coupa-t-il, si je deviens ninja, je serais un atout essentiel à la survie de ce village. Avoir le Kyûbi sous ses ordres serait un avantage non-négligeable, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-il, un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres au mot Kyûbi.

Là, deuxième choc. Tsunade n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Non seulement, ce garçon connaissait ses origines mais en plus, il était au courant pour le Démon Renard à Neuf Queues. Le Sandaime avait pourtant donné l'ordre que personne ne révéle la vérité à Naruto sur sa naissance et l'enfermement de Kyûbi dans son corps, sous peine de sanction exemplaire. Qui avait pu le mettre au courant ?

- Com... Comment as-tu su ? parvint-elle à dire après plusieurs secondes de fixation.

- J'ai appris la vérité sur Kyûbi le soir où je me suis enfui, révéla-t-il en prenant une expression grave. J'ai surpris une conversation entre mon tuteur et le Sandaime, et là j'ai compris les raisons de ma mise à l'écart par les villageois. Vous dire si cela a eu une incidence sur mon départ, la réponse est oui. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de la vérité sur mon père, j'ai mes sources et non, je ne vous les donnerai pas.

Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il avait appris l'identité de son père par la bouche même de Kyûbi. Peu de temps après son départ, il avait découvert qu'il pouvait entrer en contact avec le renard. Le Démon et lui avaient pu établir une bonne entente pendant son entraînement et le Bijuu avait cru bon de l'informer sur ses origines alors qu'il était âgé de 13 ans. Quel choc ce fut quand il l'apprit et son envie de devenir plus fort s'était décuplée à cette nouvelle. Peu de temps après, le Pacte entre le jinchûriki et son démon était conclu.

Mais passant cette seconde de nostalgie, il se concentra sur l'intant présent et plus particulièrement sur la femme qui avait son sort entre ses mains. Sans son accord, il ne pourrait pas accomplir sa mission et il se voyait mal revenir auprés de son sensei sur un échec. Tout se jouait maintenant.

Les yeux fermés et les tempes appuyées sur ses mains jointes, Tsunade semblait dans une profonde réflexion. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles Naruto n'avait pas osé dire un mot, qu'elle releva la tête et posa de nouveau son regard noisette sur le jeune homme. Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de s'adresser à lui.

- Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision à la légère, j'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir.

A cette réponse, le blond eut un discret sourire en coin. Certes, ce n'était pas un "oui" mais ce n'était pas un "non" non plus. Il lui restait encore de l'espoir.

- En attendant, je t'autorise à circuler dans le village. Tu peux aller où bon te semble mais je t'avertis, un seul pas de travers et je te ferai connaître ma "succeptibilité" légendaire. C'est compris ? conclut-elle, son regard traduisant pour elle ce qu'elle était réellement en mesure de lui faire subir.

- Limpide, répondit le jeune homme, nullement impressionné. Je peux disposer ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle avant de se plonger dans la lecture d'un document sur son bureau.

Ne voyant plus la nécessité de s'attarder dans ce bureau, Naruto la salua et sortit de la pièce. A l'extérieur, il croisa les deux gardes du corps de la médic-nin et il leur sourit innocemment en passant devant eux. Alors qu'il s'éloignait lentement du bureau, il entendit un cri strident dans son dos.

- SHIZUNE !!

Aussitôt, une petite brune accompagnée d'un cochon arriva en trombe dans le couloir, manqua de le bousculer et entra précipitemment dans le bureau sur un "Oui Tsunade !" tout aussi bruyant.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la tour, il prit une profonde inspiration et souffla lentement, comme s'il venait de remonter à la surface après plusieurs minutes d'apnée. Le soleil lui réchauffa le visage et un léger vent vint faire voler ses mèches blondes.

Puis, étant d'une humeur joueuse, il décida de prendre une rue au hasard et il la parcourut jusqu'à en prendre une autre, et encore une autre. Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, des paysages familiers lui apparurent. Des flashs venant des tréfonds de sa mémoire lui revinrent successivement. Il retrouva sans mal la rue qu'il empruntait pour se rendre chez son tuteur, le parc où il jouait étant enfant, la librairie où il se faufilait en douce pour lire des revues. Bizarrement, cela lui semblait tellement clair dans son esprit, comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté Konoha et que ces dix années n'avaient été qu'un rêve.

Mais il arrêta de s'épencher sur ses souvenirs lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le suivait. Et de toute évidence, ses poursuivants n'étaient pas des plus doués pour masquer leur présence. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage et il décida de jouer un peu.

Il fit mine de ne rien remarquer et continua sa route en sifflotant gaiement. Puis il prit une autre rue à sa gauche et dés qu'il eut passé le pan de mur, il disparut.

Aussitôt, trois petites silhouettes se profilèrent à ce même pan de mur et, constatant l'avoir perdu, l'un d'eux commença à vociférer.

- Mais où est-il ? Il s'est pas volatilisé tout de même ? s'écria une voix masculine aux accents enfantins.

- Calme-toi, Konohamaru, lui répondit cette fois une petite voix douce et délicate. Il ne doit pas être très loin.

- Mais je suis calme, rétorqua le garçon. Je veux seulement comprendre comment et où il a disparu.

- Ce n'est sûrement pas en posant la question dans le vide que tu obtiendras ta réponse, répliqua son compagnon à lunettes.

- Merci Udon, je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi, ironisa Konohamaru.

- A ton service, dit celui-ci, ne relevant pas la "vraie" connotation de la phrase de son ami.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Moegi.

- Je sais pas pour vous mais moi, je vais à sa recherche, déclara Konohamaru en commençant à partir.

- Tu ne sais même pas par où il est parti, comment penses-tu le retrouver ? le questionna Udon, achevant sa question dans un reniflement.

- Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien ! dit-il en se retournant. Je suis un homme d'action et je ne resterai pas là à attendre de le voir se pointer. Faites ce que vous voulez mais moi, j'y vais !

En disant ces mots, il se mit à marcher à reculons. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'intersection de la rue, il voulut se retourner dans le bon sens. Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il entra en collision avec un mur. Drôle de mur si on prenait en compte que celui-ci était chaud, doux et qu'il respirait.

Konohamaru ouvrit de grands yeux en s'en apercevant et découvrit qu'il avait le nez enfoncé dans le torse de quelqu'un. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de se décider à lever les yeux pour voir son propriétaire. Lorsqu'il le fit, il fut tétanisé quand ses yeux rencontrèrent deux orbes azures où brillait une lueur moqueuse. Il écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant, c'était Lui.

- C'est moi que tu cherches ? lui dit une voix grave dont le ton mielleux le fit frissonner.

Aussi vif que l'éclair, Konohamaru fit un bon en arrière et s'éloigna de lui d'au moins trois mètres. Ses amis vinrent aussitôt le rejoindre et tous les trois se mirent en position, prêt à répliquer.

Naruto fut amusé par leur attitude. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et leur fit un magnifique sourire.

- Et ben alors ?! fit-il. C'est bien moi que vous cherchiez, non ? Maintenant que vous m'avez trouvé, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Euh... je je... commença Konohamaru, sa bouche devenue trop sèche.

- Tu ? Vas-y, je ne vais pas te manger ! dit-il, essayant de se montrer rassurant.

- Je... je m'appelle Konohamaru.

- Oui, je sais. Enchanté Konohamaru ! Moi c'est Naruto ! Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu me veux.

- Je... On voulait savoir pourquoi tu étais transformé en renard quand on t'a rencontré.

- Oh, ce n'est que ça ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris de cette demande. Et bien, si ça peut te faire plaisir, je veux bien vous répondre. Je me suis transformé en renard pour pouvoir entrer dans Konoha sans me faire remarquer.

- Pourquoi ? osa demander Moegi, les joues rougissantes.

- Tout simplement parce que, si je m'étais présenté comme tel à l'entrée de la ville, on ne m'aurait pas laisser entrer. Au pire, on m'aurait fait enfermer et je n'aurais pas pu parler à votre Hokage. Et à ce propos... fit-il en s'approchant du trio.

Les jeunes restèrent pétrifiés en le voyant approcher et n'osèrent faire aucun geste. A leur grande surprise, le blond s'arrêta devant Moegi. Il mit un genou à terre et lui dit, avec un sourire mi-tendre, mi-séducteur :

- Kitsune, ça me plaisait beaucoup.

Devant cette phrase, Moegi se sentit devenir toute chose. Ce garçon était déjà très mignon quand elle l'avait vu depuis les gradins de l'arène mais il l'était encore plus maintenant qu'il se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Voyant ça, Konohamaru reprit du poil de la bête et se mit entre eux, l'air contrarié. Puis il jaugea le blond avec un regard empli de défi. Naruto sourit davantage devant sa réaction, ce petit semblait tenir à son équipière, plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Amusé, il se redressa et se mit à une distance respectable. Aussitôt, Konohamaru le pointa du doigt et s'écria d'une voix décidée :

- Dis-nous comment tu as fait pour arrêter l'attaque de Sasuke !

- Et pourquoi devrai-je te répondre, je te prie ? répliqua Naruto, avec un sourire narquois.

- Parce que je suis le petit-fils du Troisième Hokage et que je deviendrai le prochain Hokage ! s'emporta le garçon en tendant son poing devant lui.

Naruto écarquilla légèrement les yeux en entendant sa réponse. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à rencontrer un membre de la famille du Sandaime. Etrangement, cette révélation fit naître en lui un sentiment de sympathie pour ce garçon et il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec tendresse.

Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et le lui fit remarquer.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Pour rien, mentit le blond

- Alors maintenant, tu vas nous dire comment tu as fait pour stopper le Chidori de Sasuke !

- Dans ce cas, attaque-moi ! déclara Naruto avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Konohamaru, dubitatif.

- Si tu veux savoir comment j'ai fait, autant te le montrer. Je pense que les actes valent mieux que les mots. Alors, vas-y !

- Mais... voulut riposter le garçon.

- A moins que tu n'ais peur, l'interrompit Naruto en le toisant d'un regard mesquin.

- MOI PEUR ! ATTENDS UN PEU, TU VAS VOIR !

Et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Konohamaru fonça sur le blond, armant son poing avec le maximum de chakra. Naruto eut un sourire en coin en le voyant approcher et resta sans bouger, prêt à l'impact. Mais alors que le poing du genin allait lui fracasser la mâchoire, Naruto fit un tour rapide sur lui-même pour l'éviter puis il agrippa le poignet du garçon et redirigea le coup vers le sol mais l'arrêta avant l'impact. Les deux amis de Konohamaru restèrent bouche bée, le blond avait réagi à une telle vitesse, à peine un battement de cils.

Konohamaru regarda, complètement ébêté, son poing figé à deux millimètres du sol. Il n'avait rien vu venir, son adversaire avait été trop rapide pour lui. De plus, au moment où celui-ci lui avait agrippé le bras, il avait senti tout le chakra qu'il y avait emmagasiné disparaître et il se serait retrouvé avec le poing en miette si l'impact avait eu lieu.

- Alors, convaincu ? lui susurra le blond, son souffle chaud venant caresser son oreille droite.

Konohamaru se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Ce type était vraiment impressionnant et il comprenait mieux que celui-ci soit parvenu à stopper l'attaque de son idole. Il avait tout simplement aspiré tout le chakra contenu dans son bras et son attaque n'avait alors plus que la puissance d'une simple pichnette. Il devait être très puissant pour avoir réussi à contenir toute la puissance du coup de Sasuke dans son corps, un homme normal aurait été consumé par un chakra aussi intense.

Voyant que la démonstration avait suffit à éclairer le genin, Naruto le relâcha. N'ayant plus de soutien, Konohamaru s'écroula au sol, prostré, le regard vide. Ses amis vinrent aussitôt à ses côtés et s'enquirent de sa santé. Il fallut plusieurs secondes avant que Konohamaru ne reprenne ses esprits et son regard rechercha frénétiquement la silhouette du blond pour se figer dans ses orbes azures troublantes.

Naruto ne sut exactement ce qui s'était passé dans la tête du garçon lorsque leurs regards se sont croisés et avant qu'il n'ait compris comment, il se retrouva avec ce dernier à genoux devant lui en train de le supplier.

- S'il te plaît, apprends-moi ta technique ! Je serai un élève attentif, je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas ! Laisse-moi devenir ton disciple !

Et il fut aussitôt imité par ses coéquipiers qui le harcelèrent en lui faisant des yeux larmoyants.

Naruto n'en revint pas. Il se crut tout à coup dans une autre dimension et se pinça discrètement la fesse gauche pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

_- Dites-moi que c'est pas possible ! Je rêve ! C'est pas en train de m'arriver, c'est toujours les autres qui recoivent ce genre de demande. Je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire, pas comme Lui. Ou alors, c'est une blague !_

Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, dix minutes s'écoulèrent et les genins n'avaient toujours pas changé de disque. Ne voulant pas s'éterniser et voyant qu'ils attiraient un peu trop l'attention, il se décida à mettre un point final à cette situation.

- D'accord, j'accepte, se résigna-t-il.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Konohamaru, les yeux brillant d'espoir.

- Oui mais j'ai quelques conditions à formuler ! l'avertit le blond.

- Tout ce que tu veux, Chef ! répondit Konohamaru en imitant le salut militaire.

- Déjà, tu oublies le "Chef", c'est Naruto, un point c'est tout ! Ensuite, comme je viens d'arriver en ville, j'aurais besoin de guides pour m'aider à me repérer. Est-ce que tes amis et toi seriez apte à remplir cette fonction ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Bien-sûr qu'on peut ! répliqua Moegi. Ce sera avec plaisir !

- Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! ajouta Udon, essayant de prendre une voix assurée malgré ses écoulements nasaux.

- Très bien et enfin, vous connaîtriez un endroit où l'on mange bien et pas trop cher. Je meurs de faim et je ne donne pas de leçons le ventre vide, dit-il en se massant l'estomac.

- Bien-sûr et je connais l'endroit idéal pour ça ! Suivez le guide ! fit Konohamaru.

Et sur ces mots, il ouvrit la marche, suivi ensuite par ses amis accompagnés de Naruto. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un petit restaurant ouvert sur la rue portant le nom d'Ichiraku. Konohamaru salua joyeusement le patron qui lui répondit par un chaleureux sourire et les invita à s'installer. Connaissant bien le propriétaire, Konohamaru demanda à ce dernier de leur préparer ses meilleurs ramens. Bien qu'un peu surpris par le choix d'établissement du genin, Naruto ne fit aucune objection et s'installa sur un tabouret. Konohamaru prit place à sa droite pendant que Moegi prenait celle de gauche, puis Udon celle à ses côtés.

Pendant que le chef préparait leur commande, secondé par sa fille nommée Ayame, les trois adolescents en profitèrent pour bavarder avec leur nouveau sensei. Ils le questionnèrent sur sa vie, ses passions, ses voyages et les techniques qu'il avait développé. Naruto leur répondait en tachant d'être le plus vague possible, ne pouvant donner de détail sur son entraînement.

Puis ils furent servi et Naruto put sentir les délicieux arômes qui composaient ce plat qu'il n'avait encore jamais goûté, ni même vu de sa vie. Après un "itadakimasu", il prit une cuillerée de bouillon puis l'amena doucement à ses lèvres. Il laissa couler le fluide dans sa bouche et ses papilles gustatives furent en pleine ébullition. Jamais il n'avait goûté pareille saveur. Mais avant de se laisser croire qu'il avait trouvé la huitième merveille du monde dans son bol, il prit ses baguettes et attrapa les fameuses nouilles que Konohamaru avait longuement complimenté. Une bouchée et il se retrouva au paradis.

Pendant tout son repas, il ne tarit pas d'éloge sur le chef-d'oeuvre qu'il avait en bouche et félicita grandement l'habile cuisinier. Celui-ci le remercia et lui affirma qu'il serait le bienvenue à l'avenir. Naruto reprit plusieurs fois de ce goûteux délice, à la grande surprise des genins et à la satisfaction du chef, et mit son repas sur la note de l'Hokage en disant qu'il était son invité.

Après ce repas gargantuesque, les trois jeunes ninjas emmenèrent le blond visiter les aires d'entraînement. Là-bas, ils rencontrèrent quelques uns de leurs camarades, venus s'exercer. Ceux-ci vinrent aussitôt à leur rencontre en les voyant en compagnie du mystérieux ninja qui avait tenu tête à Sasuke.

Naruto était enchanté de ce qui arrivait. Encore jamais il n'avait vu autant de regards admiratifs posés sur lui et il s'extasiait devant l'insouciance de ces jeunes, encore ignorant du destin qui les attendait. A la demande générale, il accepta de raconter quelques anecdotes au groupe qui s'était assis autour de lui pour l'écouter. Installé sur un tronc au milieu des genins, il se permit de leur conter les petites péripéties qu'il avait vécu pendant ses "voyages". Notamment l'histoire de sa confrontation avec un drôle de ninja aux cheveux blancs qui passait son temps à reluquer les filles et qui se prétendait écrivain alors qu'il prenait un bain dans une source chaude.

- Seigneur, je n'avais jamais rencontré de pareil guignol, du jamais vu. C'est vrai qu'il était assez spécial mais je dois avouer qu'il était pas mal dans l'art de faire des invocations.

- Et toi, Naruto ? Tu sais faire des invocations ? lui demanda un garçon.

- Oui. D'ailleurs, ça vous dit que je vous en fasse une démonstration, leur proposa-t-il.

Ce fut plusieurs "oui" très expressifs qui lui répondirent. Fier de les voir si enthousiastes, Naruto se leva, imité dans la seconde par les jeunes ninjas qui prirent un peu de distance pour lui laisser de l'espace. Puis il se mordit le pouce jusqu'au sang et fit à une vitesse fulgurante une série de signes que les genins ne purent mémoriser. Enfin, il apposa sa main sur le sol et s'écria :

_**" Kuchiyose no jutsu ! "**_

Un grand "pouf" retentit au milieu de l'aire d'entraînement et les adolescents virent Naruto disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. A renfort de bras, la fumée se dissipa et les genins aperçurent la silhouette du blond se tenant debout devant eux. Mais ils eurent la surprise de voir qu'une petite forme avait pris place sur son épaule droite. Celle-ci prit les traits d'un petit renard au pelage doré, ses yeux en amande étaient oranges et cerclés de noir, une petite marque noire en forme de losange trônait au milieu de son front. Ses oreilles et le bout de ses pattes aussi étaient noires et il avait la particularité d'avoir deux queues avec de petites rayures noires à leur terminaison.

- Je vous présente Kirara, leur dit Naruto avec un grand sourire. Dis bonjour à nos nouveaux amis, Kirara !

- Kyu ! fit le petit renard en balançant frénétiquement ses deux queues.

- Qu'il est mignon ! s'extasièrent les filles en s'approchant.

Les garçons, tout aussi curieux, s'approchèrent à leur tour et examinèrent l'animal sous toutes les coûtures avec admiration. Moegi se permit de grater l'animal dans le coup, ce à quoi il répondit par un "Kyu !" appréciateur et un petit coup de langue.

Un peu déçu, Konohamaru se permit de faire une remarque.

- Il ne doit pas être capable de faire grand chose.

- Détrompe-toi, le contredit le blond. Sous ses airs de peluche, Kirara cache de grands pouvoirs.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit le genin, pas très convaincu.

- Vraiment ! lui confirma Naruto.

- Et je serai curieux de voir ça ! s'écria une voix qui lui était inconnue.

A ces mots, tout le monde tourna la tête en direction de la voix et Naruto se retrouva dévisager par un regard animal.

A quelques mètres du groupe de genins, un jeune homme les observait. Il était vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon noir. Il avait les cheveux bruns en bataille, d'étranges tatouages rouges en forme de triangles sur les joues, un sourire espiègle leur révélant des canines plus pointues que la moyenne et le hitai-ate de Konoha habillait son front. Mais pour Naruto, le détail le plus troublant qu'il trouva chez ce garçon fut la présence d'un énorme chien blanc à ses côtés, mesurant 1,50 mètres au garot, et qui regardait le groupe avec sa langue pendante.

De ses yeux fendus comme ceux d'une bête féroce, le ninja fixa Naruto avec une lueur de défi. Sentant qu'une altercation était envisageable, Naruto s'éloigna du groupe et s'avança en direction du jeune homme et de son chien.Quand il se stoppa, il lui rendit son regard, son visage figé dans une expression neutre, et lui dit, d'une voix calme :

- Quand on ne se connait pas, on se présente. C'est l'usage.

- T'es un marrant, toi ! ricana le brun, dévoilant davantage sa dentition dans un sourire diabolique. Je m'apelle Kiba Inuzuka.

- Naruto Uzumaki, enchanté de te connaître, lui répondit Naruto.

- Tu tombes bien, Naruto, car justement, je te cherchais.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Il se trouve que je n'étais pas là lorsque tu as fait ton petit numéro pendant la finale du Tournoi et je voulais faire la connaissance de celui qui a réussi là où j'ai échoué. Et maintenant que je vous vois, toi et ta peluche, j'ai du mal à croire que tu es celui qui a pu parer l'attaque dite imbattable de Sasuke Uchiwa.

- C'est pourtant la vérité. Que tu le crois ou non, répliqua Naruto.

- Et moi je veux la preuve que tu es aussi fort qu'on le prétend. Essaie un peu de m'affronter !

- Je n'ai rien à te prouver et si tu n'es pas d'accord, c'est du pareil au même. Sur ce, salut, fit-il en se retournant.

- Ne me tourne pas le dos ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! A l'attaque, Akamaru ! s'écria Kiba, furieux.

Obéissant à son ordre, l'énorme chien fonça sur le blond qui continuait d'avancer en lui tourant le dos. Les jeunes ninjas regardèrent avec effroi l'animal faire un bond dans les airs et fondre sur lui, les pattes tendues en avant et la gueule ouverte sur ses crocs acérés dégoûlinant de bave.

- ATTENTION NARUTO !! hurla Konohamaru.

Naruto tourna la tête et vit le chien arriver sur lui. Mais il ne bougea pas et se permit un petit sourire en coin.

Alors que le canidé s'apprêtait à l'applatir, un éclair jaune apparut dans son champ de vision et Akamaru se retrouva immobilisé au sol par un renard doré. A la surprise générale, Kirara avait fait obstacle à l'animal et avait soudainement triplé de volume, au point d'atteindre la même taille qu'Akamaru. Désormais, deux énormes canines aiguisées s'échappaient de sa gueule et des flammes ondulaient au bout de ses pattes et de ses queues.

Kiba vit avec horreur le renard maintenir immobile Akamaru, emprisonnant le chien sous son poids et le menacer des ses crocs tranchants, un grognement féroce lui échappant alors que ses yeux ambrés flamboyaient de haine à son égard.

- AKAMARU !

Le chien tenta de se libérer mais Kirara lui était supérieur et il ne put que gémir d'impuissance. Kiba se tourna vers Naruto et lui dit, d'une voix enragée :

- Dis à ton renard de libérer Akamaru ou je te jure que je te le ferai payer très cher !

- C'est ton chien qui a attaqué le premier, rétorqua Naruto. Kirara n'a fait que me défendre. Donc si tu veux qu'il le libère, tu dois me présenter des excuses.

- Plutôt crever !

- Dans ce cas, c'est Akamaru qui en pâtira.

A ces mots, Kirara affirma sa prise sur le chien et lui présenta ses crocs. Un mot de son maître et il le mettait en pièce. Devant la menace et les gémissements plus prononcés de son chien, Kiba commença à craindre le pire. Mais alors qu'il allait une fois de plus menacer Naruto des pires souffrances, quelqu'un le devança.

- Naruto Uzumaki, veuillez rappeler votre animal !

Réagissant à son nom, Naruto se tourna vers l'importun qui l'avait appelé et aperçut trois Anbus, prêt à intervenir.

_- Je savais bien que cette vieille peau ne me laisserait pas sans surveillance. Voilà les chiens de garde !_

- Ceci est le dernier avertissement, veuillez rappeler votre animal ! réitéra l'Anbu qui avait parlé.

Sachant qu'il valait mieux obtempérer, Naruto consentit à obéir. D'un simple regard, il ordonna à son renard de libérer Akamaru. Kirara se retira aussitôt du corps de l'animal puis revint vers son maître. La tête basse, il lui quémanda une caresse que Naruto se fit un plaisir de lui donner. Le renard loin de lui, Akamaru se redressa et vint aux côtés de son maître. Celui-ci s'accrocha à son cou et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'avait aucune blessure.

Les trois Anbus s'approchèrent du blond et furent accueillis par les grognements de Kirara qui ne voyait pas leur présence d'un très bon oeil. D'une simple caresse, Naruto le calma et le renard retrouva sa taille d'origine. Puis, comprenant que sa présence n'était plus nécessaire, Kirara disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Après la disparition du renard, l'un des Anbu s'adressa à l'Uzumaki.

- Maintenant, veuillez nous suivre. L'Hokage vous attend.

- Très bien, je vous suis.

- Hey Naruto ! s'écria Konohamaru, ayant suivi la scène.

- Désolé Konohamaru, je vais devoir vous laisser. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien honorer ma promesse.

- C'est promis ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole, tu peux en être certain, le rassura-t-il.

Et sans un mot de plus, il salua le genin et ses camarades et suivit docilement les trois ninjas d'élite.

**_Tsuzuku..._**

* * *

**_Voilà, un nouveau chapitre clos ! Alors ça vous a plu ? Oui ? Non ? Please review !!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**- Titre : ****Naruto's Revenge**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couples : **SasuNaru, KakaIru, ShikaTema et d'autres à l'avenir.

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi T_T ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ).

- **Petit mot de l'auteur :** Et un chapitre de plus, un ! Celui-là m'a donné beaucoup de fils à retordre alors j'espère qu'il obtiendra vos suffrages. Sans plus attendre, la suite tant attendu de notre blondinet national.

_**"..." paroles et pensées Kyûbi.**_

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Alors que ses pas l'éloignaient du lieu de l'altercation, Naruto entendit un rire sardonique résonner dans son esprit. Un fin sourire ourla ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut la voix caverneuse de son Démon en train de s'esclaffer.

_**- Kukukuku... Le pauvre petit toutou à sa mémère s'est fait bobo ! Vilain Kirara, pas gentil !!! Kukukuku...**_

_- Tiens, Kyu ! Ca faisait un bail ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as retenu ?_

_**- Que veux-tu, gamin, je suis overbooké en ce moment. Entre mes projets de vengeance, mes rêves de carnages sanglants et ma séance de matage de tes derniers fantasmes érotiques, je n'ai plus de temps à moi.**_

_- Apparemment, tu t'amuse bien. Mais dis-moi ! Depuis quand mates-tu mes fantasmes, je ne te savais pas pervers Kyu ?_

_**- Depuis que je suis dans le corps d'un certain blond affublé d'une libido plus que réveillée et qu'il est sexuellement actif depuis ses 13 ans !**_

_- Hey ! Je n'y peux rien, j'ai toujours été précoce._

_**- Et après, c'est moi qui passe pour le pervers ! **_

Pendant le temps que dura le trajet vers le bureau de l'Hokage, Naruto discuta avec son Démon de sujets tout aussi légers, manquant de pouffer face à la répartie et la mauvaise foi du renard. Ces petites joûtes verbales étaient leur pain quotidien et étaient le ciment qui avait consolidé leur relation d'hôte à démon. Naruto appréciait Kyûbi parce que celui-ci ne lui avait jamais menti et lui disait toujours ce qu'il pensait, sans détour. Pour cela, il lui en était reconnaissant car il ne serait sûrement plus de ce monde sans cette franchise.

Voyant qu'ils arrivaient devant le bureau, il salua son Démon et reporta son attention sur le moment présent. Les trois ninjas d'élite s'effacèrent pour le laisser entrer et ils disparurent en un battement de cils. Naruto toqua trois fois à la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Aussitôt, ses yeux s'accrochèrent au regard noisette de la Sanin qui le fixait gravement, assise à son bureau. Cependant, il remarqua la présence de la jeune femme qui avait failli le bousculer à sa sortie du bureau précédemment et encra ses pupilles azures dans celles charbons de cette femme. Celle-ci ne détourna pas le regard et continua de le fixer sans faillir, une goutte de sueur coulant de sa tempe droite trahissant son extrême nervosité.

Naruto se permit un sourire en coin puis focalisa son attention sur la maîtresse des lieux. Celle-ci soupira fortement avant de sortir un coffret d'un tiroir et de le poser sur son bureau. Naruro le fixa quelques secondes, remarquant la présence d'une spirale orange dessinée sur le couvercle, avant de reporter son regard sur elle, en attente de l'explication qui n'allait pas tarder à suivre.

- Dans ce coffret sont réunis tous les documents que ton père a laissé à ton attention. En tant qu'Héritier du clan Namikaze ayant atteint la majorité, ils te reviennent de plein droit.

Naruto crut mal entendre tellement sa surprise était totale. Il avait cru qu'ils auraient plus de réserve à lui céder les secrets de la famille du Quatrième Hokage et cette femme les lui offrait presque sur un plateau. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Mais il ne laissa rien paraître, entraîné comme il l'était à ne laisser transparaître aucune de ses émotions, et se saisit de la précieuse boîte. Il l'inspecta minutieusement, cherchant le piège, avant de relever les yeux vers Tsunade.

Ayant une nouvelle fois son attention, celle-ci reprit :

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu retrouve ton statut d'habitant du village de Konoha et tu vivras sous tutelle pendant une période indéterminée. Tu seras également surveillé par une équipe de ninjas d'élite qui viendront m'avertir au premier faux pas de ta part. Est-ce que c'est clair pour toi ?

- Oui, répondit-il de sa voix atone.

- As-tu des questions ?

- Pour ma demande d'intégration au rang de ninja de Konoha, qu'en est-il ?

- J'ai pris les dispositions nécessaires, expliqua-t-elle. Demain, tu affronteras quatre ninjas élevés au rang de Chuunin. Si tu parviens à en battre deux, tu pourras obtenir le rang de ninja de Konoha. Si tu en bats trois, tu seras aussitôt promu Chuunin toi aussi et tu pourras intégrer une équipe. Si tu les bats tous les quatre, en plus de ta nomination, tu pourras intégrer l'équipe de ton choix. Cela te convient-il ?

- Parfaitement, et où serais-je loger ?

- Chez un ninja que j'ai désigné pour te surveiller. Tu seras sous sa responsabilité jusqu'à ce que je te reconnaisse apte à vivre sans surveillance.

- Et qui est mon geôlier ? demanda-t-il, curieux de connaître celui qui serait en charge de le surveiller.

Sur ces mots, trois coups furent donnés à la porte.

- Justement, le voilà ! Tu peux entrer ! ordonna-t-elle.

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit et des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le bureau. Naruto se retourna sans hâte, sûr de se retrouver devant un ninja de la vieille école prêt à jouer au petit chef avec lui, mais se figea en dévisageant la personne lui faisant face, son coeur manquant un battement dans la manoeuvre.

La bouche devenue étrangement sèche, il peina à articuler le nom de son vis-à-vis :

- I...ru...ka-san...

- Bonjour Naruto.

Naruto n'en crut pas ses yeux. Comme s'il venait de faire un bon dans le temps de plus de dix ans, se tenait devant lui, son sourire protecteur intact et les mêmes yeux rieurs, Iruka Umino, son ancien tuteur. Pas si ancien tout bien considérer puisqu'il l'était toujours.

Celui-ci le considéra avec un sourire ravi et s'avança pour se retrouver aux côtés du jeune homme. Naruto avait toujours les yeux rivés sur lui, ce qui n'échappa pas à la Godaime qui se félicita intérieurement pour son effet. Elle coupa court à ces retrouvailles pour mettre au clair les derniers détails.

- Comme tu as pu le constater, ton tuteur se trouve être le même que celui assigné par le Sandaime. Tu vivras chez lui pendant la durée de ta période probatoire. Tu seras sous sa responsabilité et tu devras lui obéir sans discuter. Tu n'auras le droit de prendre aucune initiative sans avoir auparavant obtenu son accord, tu resteras consigner au village en dehors de tes missions et Iruka me fera un rapport détaillé de tes activités chaque semaine. Est-ce que c'est bon pour toi, Iruka ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, Hokage-sama, lui répondit ce dernier avec ferveur.

- Et pour toi, Naruto ?

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? fit suspicieusement celui-ci, retrouvant son sarcasme.

- Non, fit-elle, catégorique.

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai rien à dire.

- Alors tout est parfait. Vous pouvez disposer, leur intima-t-elle par un geste de la main.

Iruka s'inclina respectueusement et repartit, suivi de près par Naruto, le coffret sous le bras, qui grommelait dans sa barbe inexistante contre une Sanin complètement sénile.

_- Cette grand-mère aux allures de bimbo est vraiment redoutable. La remise de mon héritage n'était qu'une tactique pour mieux faire passer les conditions de ma réintégration. Un détenu sous conditionnel serait plus libre que moi avec de tels contraintes. Point positif, je vais pouvoir devenir ninja sans problème. Je sais bien que l'idée du quota minimum pour le devenir n'est qu'une façon détournée pour elle de connaître mon niveau. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je vais lui offrir un beau spectacle et j'aurais le droit de choisir mon équipe. Et elle est déjà toute trouvée._

Sur cette pensée, il regarda droit devant lui et fixa le dos de son tuteur. Là encore, il savait que le choix d'Iruka par Tsunade n'était qu'une ruse pour s'assurer de sa collaboration, jouant ainsi sur ses souvenirs d'enfance. Mais malgrè tout, Naruto se sentit heureux de retrouver cet homme qui l'avait reccueilli dans son enfance. Lorsqu'il était parti, il avait pu réfléchir à ce qu'avait été sa situation à cette époque. Il renfermait le Démon qui avait tué un grand nombre d'innocents, dont les parents d'Iruka, et celui-ci l'avait tout de même pris sous son aile et l'avait traité avec une tendresse qu'il imaginait égale à celle d'un père pour son enfant.

C'est pour ça, qu'après coup, il avait eu des scrupules d'avoir quitter Konoha sans avoir pu lui dire au revoir. Et il se demandait ce qu'il avait ressenti en découvrant que son petit protégé avait fui le village comme un voleur. Avait-il été triste ? Blessé ? Lui en avait-il voulu ? Ou son attitude n'avait-elle été qu'une façade et il s'en était sentit soulager ?

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas qu'ils étaient arrivés au logis de son tuteur.

- Nous y voilà, entre ! lui dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Naruto sortit de ses pensées et, après deux secondes pour se situer, il franchit l'encadrement. L'instructeur vivait dans une petite maison non-loin de l'Académie, cadre plus que profitable pour sa profession. Ce fut avec une drôle d'impression qu'il retrouva le lieu qui avait bercé son enfance, complètement inchangé comme si le temps n'avait eu aucune emprise sur ce lieu si familier.

Il s'avança de quelques pas et observa le salon qui s'étendait devant lui, sobre mais chaleureux. A sa droite se trouvait le coin cuisine, cadre très intimiste mais propice aux repas animés. A sa gauche, un petit escalier conduisait à l'étage, au sommet de celui-ci un couloir avec trois portes qu'il savait mener vers une salle de bain et deux chambres.

Iruka observa les réactions du jeune homme dans son environnement. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir un jour l'occasion de retrouver la tête brûlée dont il avait eu la charge dans ses jeunes années. Une tête brûlée qui avait bien grandi puisqu'ils faisaient réciproquement la même taille et qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son défunt père. Il n'avait pas voulu le croire quand ses collègues lui avaient raconté son apparition spectaculaire au beau milieu du combat final, lui étant en classe à ce moment-là. Ce n'est que lorsque l'Hokage le convoqua dans son bureau que ses doutes s'envolèrent. Son protégé était de retour.

Quand Tsunade lui avait proposé de redevenir son tuteur, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de dire oui. Plus que tout, il souhaitait retrouver ce garçon qu'il avait appris à aimer comme un fils. Son coeur avait bondi de joie lorsque, revenant dans le bureau de l'Hokage, ses yeux avaient croisés ceux azuriens de son disciple. Il avait été fier lorsqu'il avait appris la volonté de Naruto de devenir ninja de Konoha et sa fierté avait redoublé en constatant qu'il était devenu un beau jeune homme.

Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Tsunade lui avait aussi expliqué que son disciple avait une attitude assez réfractaire vis-à-vis de l'autorité. Cela l'avait étonné et il n'y avait pas prêté de crédit avant de le voir dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Naruto avait considéré la jeune femme avec dédain et sa voix s'était faite aussi coupante qu'une lame de rasoir. Qu'était-il arrivé au gentil garçon toujours souriant qu'il avait connu ?

Il mit ses interrogations dans un coin de son esprit et entreprit de mettre son invité à l'aise.

- Ta chambre se trouve à l'étage, la deuxième porte à droite.

- Je sais, répondit le blond d'une voix blasée sans détourner son regard de la pièce.

Iruka s'étonna de cette réponse avant d'avoir un sourire en coin en comprenant le sous-entendu. Le blond ne l'avait pas oublié malgrè toutes ces années et il en ressentit une immense joie.

- Bien, reprit-il. J'ai déposé des vêtements sur ton lit pour te changer. J'espère qu'ils seront à ta taille. Tsunade-sama a débloqué les fonds laissés par tes parents, tu pourras t'acheter tout ce qui te sera nécessaire. Si tu souhaite te rafraîchir, la salle de bain est à l'étage, première porte à gauche. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà, conclut-il avec un sourire.

A ces mots, Naruto se tourna enfin vers lui et le fixa ardemment. De mémoire, Iruka n'avait jamais vu de regard aussi profond et, pendant un instant, il crut que son protégé pouvait lire ses pensées rien qu'en le sondant avec ses yeux.

De son côté, Naruto tentait de trouver un indice sur les véritables sentiments de son tuteur à son égard et manquait de se laisser submerger par l'émotion en ne lisant que de la tendresse dans son regard. Finalement, il avait compté pour quelqu'un et cette idée le remplit de joie.

Mais son émoi intérieur resta invisible à l'oeil de son tuteur et il lui décocha un petit sourire en coin. Puis il se dirigea vers l'escalier, d'un pas lent et souple. En passant à côté de lui, Naruto se permit de murmurer dans un souffle :

- Merci, Iruka-san...

Et il monta les marches, laissant son tuteur complètement figé dans le salon. Ensuite, il prit la direction de la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit. C'était une chambre tout ce qu'il y a de simple, avec un lit occupant le mur sous la fenêtre, un bureau et une armoire. Sur le lit, Naruto remarqua les vêtements dont lui avait parlé son protecteur. Il posa son coffret sur le bureau et prit les vêtements pour les examiner. Un boxer noir, un pantalon noir, un t-shirt blanc pas trop large et un pull bleu marine avec un col roulé.

Naruto se promit de s'offrir une meilleure garde de robe plus tard, en attendant, il allait suivre le bon conseil de son tuteur. Il prit les vêtements et ressortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il fut surpris d'entendre à travers le panneau de bois, le bruit d'une douche en train de couler. Pensant que son hôte, d'un naturel prévenant, lui avait préparé le terrain, il haussa les épaules et poussa la porte. Et il se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Devant lui, se dessinant à travers les vapeurs d'eau chaude, une silhouette définitivement masculine se prélassait sous le jet d'eau. Dos à lui, l'homme s'étirait et se massait énergiquement les muscles de ses épaules. Naruto put contempler à loisir un dos agréablement musclé, légèrement pâle, son regard descendit jusqu'à une chute de reins affolante et délicate pour se fixer sur un fessier à l'image du haut du corps de son propriétaire, ferme et musclé à souhait.

Lorsqu'il entendit l'inconnu émettre un son entre gémissement et soupir, il sentit sa température monter de façon exponentielle et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Un ricanement suivi d'un : _**"Alors, c'est qui le pervers ?"**_ le sortirent de sa léthargie et il se donna une claque mentale pour se ressaisir.

Mais sa reprise de conscience fut de courte durée car l'homme, se sentant épier, se retourna et il put entendre sa voix lui demander :

- C'est toi, mon amour ? Tu as fait vite. Que dirais-tu de venir me rejoindre ? Je meurs d'envie de te laver le dos.

Mais il se figea en constatant que ce n'était pas l'instructeur qui était devant lui et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant le jeune homme.

Naruto put alors voir le reste de ce corps qu'il qualifia d'incroyablement bandant. Tourné de trois quart vers lui, l'homme lui exposa des jambes interminables avec des cuisses fermes et des mollets fins, un torse et des abdos qui semblaient sculptés dans le marbre, un cou fort mais néanmoins grâcieux, un nez droit mais ce qui accrocha son regard fut la présence de cette cicatrice au niveau de son oeil gauche et il se retint de crier sa surprise en y reconnaissant la pupille écarlate du clan Uchiwa.

Sûr de ce fait, il examina plus attentitvement le visage de l'inconnu et se surprit à lui trouver un air familier. L'air complètement sidéré et la chevelure argentée finirent par l'interpeller et il se souvint où il l'avait déjà vu. Cet homme était dans l'arène au moment de son arrivée impromptue et le masque qu'il portait à ce moment là l'avait empêché de le reconnaître de suite.

Maintenant à visage découvert, celui-ci affichait plus ouvertement son trouble devant lui, une seule pensée le traversant en fixant Naruto.

_- Dieu qu'il lui ressemble..._

Se sentant mal à l'aise devant ce regard qui ne cessait de le dévisager comme s'il était un fantôme, et surtout la présence de l'orbe écarlate qui lui rappelait le regard de son sensei, Naruto choisit d'interrompre là cette séance de fixation avancée en toussotant. Aussitôt, l'inconnu reprit ses esprits et s'empara d'une serviette qu'il noua autour de ses hanches.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un, se défendit Naruto. Je repasserai plus tard.

L'homme ne put répondre quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme repartant comme il était venu. Devant le ridicule de sa situation, il se gifla mentalement et se dépêcha de se sécher.

Entre-temps, Naruto avait déposé ses vêtements dans sa chambre et était redescendu au rez-de-chaussé. Il retrouva son tuteur en train de préparer du thé dans la cuisine. Silencieusement, Naruto s'adossa à l'embrasure de la porte et l'observa. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il fit savoir sa présence.

- Iruka-san ?

Celui-ci se retourna hâtivement, manquant de renverser la bouilloire fumante, et soupira de soulagement à la vue du jeune homme.

- Ah Naruto ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Tu m'as fait peur.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, répliqua ce dernier.

- Je m'en doute. Ta chambre te plaît ?

- Oui, merci.

Tout en lui parlant, Naruto avisa les trois tasses disposées sur le plan de travail. Attendaient-ils de la visite ? Se rappelant la présence de l'inconnu qui risquait d'arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, la réponse fut plutôt évidente. Mais alors, qui était cet homme dans la salle de bain de son tuteur ? Il fit appel à ses souvenirs et il n'y avait que le nom de l'Umino accroché à la porte de la maison selon lui. Donc, un homme avec une pupille du clan Uchiwa se trouvait dans la salle de bain de son tuteur et, visiblement, il s'y sentait comme chez lui. Il n'existait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle cette homme puisse avoir libre accés au logement d'Iruka et il décida de questionner directement le concerné.

- Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose, Iruka-san ?

- Bien sûr, Naruto. Tout ce que tu veux.

- Vivez-vous seul ?

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Y a-t-il une femme dans votre vie ? enchaîna-t-il.

- Euh non, dit-il, cette fois un peu décontenancé par cette question.

- Est-ce que vous aimez les hommes ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

A une vitesse record, le visage d'Iruka se para d'une magnifique teinte cramoisie.

- Que... Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? bredouilla le ninja, incapable d'articuler.

_- Oh rien, juste la présence d'un Apollon hyper sexy dans la salle de bain et que ce dernier m'a appelé "mon amour" avant de se rendre compte que je n'étais pas la personne qu'il croyait_, pensa-t-il lui répondre mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

En effet, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ce qui le traversait, l'inconnu de la salle de bain arriva, habillé, son masque de nouveau sur son visage et son oeil fermé, tout en se frictionnant les cheveux avec une serviette. Iruka écarquilla les yeux en l'apercevant, ne s'attendant pas à le voir là et dans cet état.

- Kakashi, tu étais déjà là ?

- Oui, on a fini par régler le problème à l'arène plus vite que prévu et j'en ai profité pour prendre une douche en t'attendant. Mais je ne savais pas que tu ramènerais du monde, répondit-il en fixant Naruto intensement.

Celui-ci soutint son regard sans ciller et il sembla à Kakashi pendant une seconde voir les yeux du blond s'assombrir. Ne s'apercevant de rien, Iruka reprit la parole, brisant l'échange silencieux des deux hommes.

- Oui, je sais mais tout est allé très vite. Kakashi, je te présente Naruto Uzumaki qui va vivre avec moi quelques temps. Naruto, voici Kakashi Hatake, un très bon ami.

- Ami, répéta le blond, ce qualificatif sonnant faux. Je crois qu'à ce stade, le terme petit ami serrait plus approprié, rectifia-t-il.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Iruka. Mais... Mais... Mais, tenta-t-il de se défendre.

- Et si j'en crois votre réaction, je dois être le premier à l'avoir découvert, continua Naruto, gardant un ton neutre et un visage stoïque face à la gêne de son tuteur.

- Mais Naruto..., voulut répliquer l'Umino.

- C'est bon, Iruka, le coupa Kakashi. Il sait, ce n'est plus la peine de mentir.

Iruka se tut et son regard passa alternativement de Naruto à Kakashi qui se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux. Un million de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : comment Naruto avait-il découvert la vérité sur leur relation ? Que pensait Naruto des relations homosexuelles ? L'accepterait-il, et si non, faudrait-il qu'il aille voir l'Hokage pour demander un autre tuteur pour le blond ? Une inquiétude poignante s'empara de lui à cette possibilité.

Sentant le silence qui régnait entre eux devenir pesant, Naruto décida d'y mettre fin et, par la même occasion, de rassurer son tuteur qu'il devinait très mal à l'aise.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Iruka-san. Je ne suis ni choqué, ni outré, ni dégoûté de savoir que vous êtes en couple avec un homme. Si je devais l'être, alors je devrais aussi me dégoûter moi-même car, comme vous, je préfère de loin la compagnie de la gente masculine. Mais, bien sûr, je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Il se retourna vers son protecteur qui le regardait avec des yeux hébétés, il lui posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit avec un grand sourire :

- Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez trouvé le bonheur et, même si je ne le montre pas, je suis heureux d'être de nouveau votre pupille.

Il ne sut dire si c'était à cause du sourire ou des mots utilisés, il n'en resta pas moins que Iruka fut terriblement ému. La joie qu'il avait ressenti auparavant n'avait rien de comparable avec celle qu'il éprouvait à cet instant précis.

- Bon, sur ce, je vais vous laisser et prendre une bonne douche. Kakashi-san, vous restez pour le dîner, je suppose ? dit-il en se tournant vers le ninja-copieur.

Celui-ci acquiesça, ne trouvant rien à dire.

- Dans ce cas, reprit le blond, je vous dis à tout de suite. Ne faites pas de bêtise pendant mon absence, les amoureux ! s'écria-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent s'éloigner puis disparaître en haut de l'escalier. Dés qu'il eut disparu, Iruka poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Et bien, ça aurait pu être pire, déclara-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

- Ton protégé a l'air d'être assez spécial, remarqua l'argenté.

- Oui... Oui, je sais. Il a toujours été à part. Voyons le bon côté des choses, répliqua-t-il ensuite en venant enlacer la taille de son compagnon. Au moins, nous n'aurons pas besoin de nous cacher devant lui. Toutefois, j'aimerai savoir comment il nous a démasqué, fit-il, son ton devenant rêveur.

Kakashi répondit à son étreinte mais se raidit légèrement en entendant son petit ami s'interroger sur le comment de leur découverte. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne sache jamais les circonstances exactes qui avait permis au blond de tirer ses conclusions. Sinon, c'était un rendez-vous avec la veuve poignet qui l'attendait et il remercia mentalement le jeune homme de n'avoir rien divulguer à son tuteur.

Une heure plus tard, Naruto se joignit à eux pour le dîner. Vêtu des vêtements prêtés par Iruka et les cheveux libérés du bandeau, laissant les mèches de sa frange tombées sur ses yeux, ils eurent sous leurs yeux l'exact réplique de leur défunt Yondaime.

Durant le repas, malgrè les fréquents coups d'oeil que lui adressaient les deux hommes en face de lui, Naruto se sentit à l'aise et se mit à parler avec animation, questionnant son hôte et son compagnon sur leur mise en couple ce qui valut plusieurs rougissements de la part de son bien-aimé tuteur.

Ensuite, il interrogea Kakashi sur son équipe et ce fut de cette manière qu'il apprit que celui-ci était le sensei de Sasuke Uchiwa. Sachant cela, il lui prêta une oreille plus qu'attentive quand l'argenté se mit à lui conter quelques anecdotes et autres missions accomplies par son équipe.

Il put réunir quelques informations sur eux, notamment que le quatrième membre de l'équipe, un certain Sai, ancien ninja de l'Anbu Racine, n'était arrivé parmi eux qu'après le décès de leur ancien coéquipier, un dénommé Kenji qui n'était pas un combattant des plus brillants et qui avait péri lors d'une embuscade. Suite à ça, l'Hokage avait fait intégré Sai dans leur formation et celui-ci occupait désormais cette place depuis plus de 5 ans.

Autre point important, la fille de l'équipe, Sakura de son prénom, était la disciple de Tsunade et était une médic-nin des plus prometteuses.

Fort de ces nouvelles connaissances, Naruto se dit qu'il devrait se montrer extrêmement prudent envers ces deux-là. L'élève de l'Hokage recevrait sûrement la consigne de le surveiller et de rapporter ses faits et gestes pendant les missions et l'ancien Anbu ne serait pas en reste et risquerait de percer sa couverture. Il se promit de faire attention.

Enfin, la conversation dériva sur le test prévu pour le lendemain. Là, il apprit que Kakashi serait présent ainsi que plusieurs Jounins, mais aussi les chefs de clan et l'Hokage. Le ninja-copieur lui expliqua qu'il devra affronter quatre Chuunins reconnus pour leurs prouesses au combat mais aussi pour leurs talents cachés. Kakashi ne put lui dire qui seraient ses adversaires, se contentant de lui dire qu'aucun membre de son équipe n'en faisait parti.

Naruto le remercia pour ses explications et, la dernière bouchée avalée, il prit congés du couple et se rendit dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte refermée sur lui, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et observa le paysage que lui offrait la vue. La nuit était tombée et les maisons baignaient dans une semi-obscurité, les toitures soulignées par la faible lueur d'un croissant de lune étendaient leur ombre sur la rue, la rendant aussi sombre que de l'encre.

Pourtant, Naruto eut tôt fait de localiser les trois Anbus chargés de le surveiller, dispersés à trois endroits stratégiques leur permettant d'avoir une vue imprenable sur sa chambre. Il eut une sérieuse envie de rire devant ce déploiement si organisé.

_- Ils pensent m'avoir aussi facilement mais je suis loin d'être bête. Quoiqu'il advienne, je remplirai la mission qui m'a été confié et Itachi-sensei sera fier de moi. Fais attention à toi, Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki est dans la place !_

Sur cette pensée, il ferma les doubles rideaux. Puis il se déshabilla, ne gardant que son boxer, et se mit au lit. Avant de fermer les yeux, son regard dévia vers le coffret laissé par son père.

Que renfermait-il ?

Il ne l'avait toujours pas ouvert et il avait longuement hésité à le faire. Une sorte d'excitation mêlée à une profonde terreur l'avait envahit et il n'avait pu s'y résoudre. D'une certaine manière, il était sûr que son contenu allait changeait sa vie mais était-il prêt à prendre ce risque ?

Préférant ne pas s'y attarder plus que de raison, il se tourna et ferma les yeux. Lentement, il se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée, l'esprit envahit par un sentiment de sécurité car il savait que personne ne lui voulait de mal sous ce toit et que Kyûbi veillait sur son sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Iruka descendit préparer le petit déjeuner, il eut la surprise de voir Naruto déjà levé en train de s'afférer dans la cuisine. Celui-ci apportait la touche finale à sa table quand il remarqua la présence de son tuteur.

- Bonjour Iruka-san, le salua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Naruto. Tu es bien matinal, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Je l'ai toujours été et comme je ne peux pas sortir sans autorisation, j'ai décidé de m'occuper en vous préparant le petit déjeuner à Kakashi-san et vous.

- Oh... Mais comment sais-tu qu'il est encore là ?

- Facile, j'ai entrouvert la porte de votre chambre et j'ai entendu deux jeux de respiration, répondit-il simplement. Maintenant, venez vous asseoir et manger tant que c'est chaud, ajouta-t-il en lui tirant une chaise.

Face à cette réponse, Iruka reporta son attention sur la table et en resta bouche bée. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu de petit déjeuner aussi fastueux. Dans la plus pure tradition, les couverts parfaitement alignés les uns à côté des autres, et l'amalgame de couleur présent dans les plats rendaient cette table digne d'une véritable oeuvre d'art. Iruka se sentit tout penaud et ne put faire un geste.

Le voyant, Naruto le tira jusqu'à la chaise et l'y installa. Dés qu'il sentit le contact de la chaise, Iruka reprit ses esprits.

- C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ? lui demanda-t-il en désignant le repas.

- Oui, j'espère que ça vous plaira, lui dit-il en lui ramenant une tasse où s'échappait une douce odeur de thé vert.

- Alors là, je n'en doute pas. Ca a l'air délicieux, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire appréciateur.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi. Maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, puis-je vous demander l'autorisation de sortir pour une petite heure ? J'aimerai aller faire un petit footing avant de me préparer pour le test.

- Euh... Oui, bien sûr ! Tu peux y aller mais tâche de rentrer à l'heure, Kakashi t'attendra pour t'accompagner.

- Ok !

Sur ce, Naruto se rendit dans sa chambre, il enfila le t-shirt blanc avec le pantalon prêté par son tuteur, il passa en coup de vent dans la salle de bain pour prendre une serviette éponge qu'il glissa autour de son coup et, sur un signe pour Iruka, il quitta la maison et se mit à courir.

Maintenant une cadence régulière, Naruto parcourut les ruelles encore vides à cause de l'heure matinale, une fine brume blanche s'étirait entre les maisons, rendant le paysage flou comme tout droit sortit d'un rêve. Pendant qu'il courait, le blond sentit la présence des trois ninjas en train de le suivre. La tentation de les distancer ou de les saluer fut forte mais il se reprit, ce genre d'esclandre ne serait sûrement pas apprécié et ils n'étaient pas sensés savoir qu'il était capable d'échapper à des ninjas surentraînés. Rangeant son frein au maximum, il trotta tranquillement dans Konoha pendant plus d'une heure avant de rentrer au domicile de son tuteur. Là, il prit une douche rapide puis enfila ses vêtements de la veille soigneusement nettoyés et repassés par un Iruka très attentionné.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut accompagné de Kakashi vêtu de l'uniforme réglementaire des Jounins qu'il fit son entrée dans l'arène réservée pour l'occasion. Le visage stoïque, les épaules droites et la démarche fière, il entra dans l'aire de combat suivi du ninja-copieur. Une fois au centre, il s'arrêta et porta son regard vers les tribunes. Dans la loge d'honneur se tenait Tsunade épaulée par son assistante, Shizune, et deux autres ninjas.

Dans les gradins, il remarqua la présence d'une dizaine de Jounins assis ça et là, tandis que plus loin, réunis en un groupe, se tenaient plusieurs personnes le fixant gravement. Parmi eux, Naruto entrevit un homme au regard blanc nacré lui rappelant l'adversaire de Sasuke lors du Tournoi vêtu d'un kimono blanc, à ses côtés se trouvait une femme à l'allure sauvage avec des triangles rouges tatoués sur ses joues qu'il identifia comme étant la chef du clan Inuzuka. Ensuite, il vit un homme à la longue chevelure blonde coiffée en une queue haute qui le regardait avec des yeux couleur océan. A sa droite, un homme de forte corpulance et à la crinière de feu portant une lourde armure, et à sa gauche, un homme brun avec les cheveux coiffés en palmier à l'allure débraillée l'épaulaient. Et un peu plus à l'écart, un homme vêtu d'un long manteau beige dont le col montant dissimulait la partie basse de son visage et des lunettes noires lui cachant les yeux, se tenait debout, les bras croisés.

Après avoir observer tout ce petit monde réuni au dessus de lui, Naruto reporta son attention sur Tsunade. Celle-ci se leva de son siège et le toisa d'un regard sévère. De sa voix forte et claire, elle s'adressa à lui en ces termes :

- Naruto Uzumaki, conformément à ta requête, tu vas subir un test d'évaluation qui établira si tu es apte à devenir ninja de Konoha. Tu seras confronté à quatre adversaires recrutés parmi les meilleures équipes du village et le résultat de tes combats déterminera ton niveau et le rang qui te sera attribué. Est-ce que tu as compris ?

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix ferme.

- Bien, as-tu des questions ?

- Qui est ma première victime ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire torve.

A cette question, un petit brouhaha s'éleva dans les gradins. Les Jounins semblaient être indigné par son attitude et le fixaient avec dédain. Les chefs de clan ne réagirent nullement, obbservant le jeune homme d'un air critique.

Tsunade fit un signe de la main et deux silhouettes firent leur apparition dans l'arène. En les fixant, Naruto reconnut le ninja qui avait arbitré le Tournoi, son éternelle brindille toujours en bouche. A ses côtés se tenait un jeune homme de son âge qui le regardait avec un air ennuyé. Sa coiffure en palmier et son allure négligée lui rappelèrent l'un des hommes assis dans les gradins. Il ne lui fut pas difficile de comprendre que ce garçon était l'héritier d'un des clans de Konoha.

L'arbitre fit un signe à Kakashi qui le lui rendit et se tourna vers Naruto.

- Mon nom est Genma Shiranui et je serai votre arbitre pour ce test. Celui-ci se déroulera sous forme d'une série de combats à un contre un, il n'y a pas de limite de temps et tous les coups sont permis. Un affrontement ne prend fin que si l'un des deux combattants déclare forfait ou se retrouve dans l'incapacité de continuer le combat. Sachez que si je vois que la situation échappe à tout contrôle, je mettrai immédiatement fin au test. Est-ce que c'est assez clair pour vous ?

- Parfaitement clair, lui assura Naruto, l'air déterminé.

- Bien, dans ce cas, que les combattants se mettent en place et les non-combattants sortent de la zone de combat, décréta Genma.

Comprenant le message, Kakashi mit une main sur l'épaule de Naruto puis disparut dans un nuage de fumée avant de réapparaître dans les gradins aux côtés des autres Jounins. Naruto et son adversaire se mirent à une distance raisonnable et se jaugèrent du regard. Alors que Genma allait donner le signal de départ, un cri s'éleva de la tribune des chefs de clan :

- VAS-Y FISTON !!! FAIS HONNEUR AU CLAN NARA !

- Mais c'est pas vrai, se plaignit le garçon concerné, prenant une moue consternée. Comment fait maman pour supporter un boulet pareil ? Je me le demande.

Naruto regarda suspicieusement le jeune homme face à lui.

_- Alors comme ça, il fait parti du clan Nara. Itachi-sensei m'a fait un résumé très détaillé sur les clans du village et, d'après lui, les Nara sont de fins stratèges capables d'utiliser leurs ombres comme arme pour paralyser leurs adversaires. Mais comme je ne suis pas sensé le savoir, je vais devoir me laisser prendre. Intéressant, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser._

Une lueur sadique passa dans ses prunelles à l'intention du Nara qui ne vit rien, trop occuper à râler contre son père. Genma ramena le calme en tapant des mains. Ayant retrouver l'attention de tous, il observa tour à tour les deux garçons avant d'entonner :

- Premier combat : Naruto Uzumaki contre Shikamaru Nara. Vous êtes prêt ? Commencez !

Aussitôt l'ordre donné, les deux combattants firent un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière et se lancèrent à intervalle régulier des kunais et de shurikens. Les deux adversaires voltigèrent de part et d'autre du terrain pour éviter chaque projectile et assurer leurs tirs. Shikamaru doubla ses attaques en ayant recour à la technique des shurikens de l'ombre mais Naruto les esquiva tout aussi facilement que les premiers et répliqua de plus bel.

Du haut des tribunes, tous les spectateurs observèrent avec minutie chaque mouvement du blond, ne paraissant nullement impressionner par son agilité. Mais s'ils connaissaient réellement les capacités de l'Uzumaki, ils sauraient que ce dernier était loin d'être au maximum de sa force. Naruto répondait à chaque attaque de son adversaire tout en l'analysant, attendant patiemment le moment où celui-ci déciderait d'utiliser sa fameuse technique. Il voulait le battre en le défiant sur son propre terrain et déjouer sa stratégie devant tout le monde.

Chaque salve fut repoussée et, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils furent à court de munitions. Alors le combat tourna au corps à corps et les deux opposants se mirent à échanger des coups. Naruto modéra sa force et baissa vomontairement sa garde, créant ainsi des ouvertures au Nara pour l'inciter à agir. Mais Shikamaru se contenta de lui répondre par de simples coups qui ne l'ébranlèrent même pas. N'obtenant rien avec cette méthode, le blond choisit d'en venir à la manière forte. D'un mouvement savamment calculé, il lui envoya son poing droit dans l'estomac et se recula de deux mètres. Comme prévu, le Chuunin s'écroula à genoux sur le sol en se tenant le ventre, étouffant un gémissement de douleur.

Maintenant qu'il était à bonne distance et complètement immobile, après la douleur physique, il décida de s'attaquer à ce point si sensible commun à tous les ninjas : la fierté.

- Alors ?! lui dit-il en lui dédiant un sourire moqueur. C'est tout ce dont tu es capable. Franchement, je suis déçu ! Pourtant, ton Hokage a parlé de toi comme étant le meilleur de ton équipe. Dois-je comprendre que celle-ci est à ton image, une bande de bras cassés incapables et pathétiquement faibles ?

- Tais-toi ! s'écria Shikamaru avec hargne. Je t'interdis de rabaisser mon équipe et de mettre en doute mes capacités.

- De "tes capacités" pour l'instant, je ne vois qu'un ninja de seconde zone qui s'écroule à la première pichnette, répliqua le blond. Mais dis-moi, t'es un cas unique ou vous êtes tous pareil dans ta famille ? Si c'est le cas, alors vous devez avoir une chance de tous les diables car, toi et "tes capacités", je ne vous donne pas deux minutes devant de vrais ninjas.

- Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles ! On n'insulte pas impunément ma famille sans en payer les conséquences, le menaça le Nara, ses yeux brûlant de rage.

- Oh mais je ne demande que ça, ricana Naruto en lui dédiant un sourire carnassier. Alors vas-y, fais-le-moi regretter ! Tu veux peut-être que je demande à ton père de venir te donner un coup de main. A moins que ce ne soit encore trop dur à ce niveau-là. Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de demander à ta mère de venir aussi, je suis sûr qu'elle, au moins, elle ne frappe pas comme une fillette !

- CA SUFFIT !

Vivement, Shikamaru se plaça avec un genou à terre et joignit ses deux mains.

_**" Kage mane no jutsu - Manipulation des ombres "**_

Aussitôt, l'ombre du Nara s'étendit devant lui et harponna l'ombre portante de Naruto. Dés qu'elle l'eut rejoint, le blond sentit un courant froid l'envahir et il fut incapable de bouger le plus petit muscle. Shikamaru se releva et afficha un sourire de vainqueur en voyant la mine désappointée de son adversaire.

- Maintenant, tu ne fanfaronne plus autant, pas vrai ?

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu m'as fait ? demanda le blond tout en faisant de vaines tentatives pour bouger.

- J'ai le pouvoir de modifier mon ombre et de la relier à celle de mon adversaire, expliqua-t-il, sans se départir de son sourire. Une fois le lien établi, mon adversaire est dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir de sa propre initiative et se retrouve condamner à suivre chacun de mes gestes. D'ailleur, en voici la preuve.

Sur ces mots, il leva lentement son bras gauche au dessus de sa tête. Instantanement, Naruto l'imita, son corps ne lui obéissant plus.

- Tu vois, tu ne peux rien faire, reprit Shikamaru.

- En effet, je ne suis plus maître de mon corps, admit Naruto. Mais je ne vois pas comment tu comptes prendre le dessus sur moi avec cette technique. Tu m'oblige à suivre tes mouvements mais tant que je ne m'avouerai pas vaincu, notre combat continue. Je crains que nous soyons dans une impasse.

- Ce que tu crois, répliqua le brun, son expression se faisant dure. Mais j'ai une autre corde à mon arc et avec elle je te ferai demander grâce.

- Vraiment ! Alors, qu'attends-tu ? Je demande à voir, le défia le blond.

- Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé, conclut Shikamaru.

Le Nara forma un nouveau signe avec ses mains et murmura :

_**" Kage Kubi Shibari no jutsu - L'étreinte mortelle de l'ombre "**_

Une fois ces mots prononcés, une ombre sous forme de bras s'enroula autour du corps de Naruto jusqu'à atteindre le haut de son torse. Là, une main sombre s'étira jusqu'à sa gorge et il ressentit sa poigne se resserrer sur son larynx.

- Si tu ne déclare pas forfait, déclara Shikamaru, mon ombre continuera de serrer ta gorge jusqu'à ce que tu tombe d'inanition et tu auras perdu.

- Sache que je... ne m'avoue jamais... vaincu, répliqua difficilement Naruto, l'étreinte se faisant plus forte.

- Alors, tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

Shikamaru affirma son emprise et Naruto commença lentement à suffoquer. Cette technique l'empêchait toujours de bouger et il ne tarderait pas à s'évanouir à cause du manque d'oxygène.

_- J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir et je ne suis pas déçu. Les Nara sont vraiment redoutables. Mais je crois qu'il est temps de montrer à ce petit génie la véritable étendue de ma force. Fini de jouer !_

Naruto ferma les yeux et détendit chacun de ses muscles. Son esprit se plongea dans une sorte de transe puis il se concentra pour ressentir le flux de Chakra présent autour de lui et dès qu'il l'eut trouvé, il commença à agir.

De son côté, Shikamaru vit le blond fermer les yeux et prit cela comme un signe de résignation. Mais il sentit comme une perturbation dans son flux de Chakra et son étreinte se mit à faiblir.

- _Mais... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je sens mon Chakra en train de disparaître. Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

Ses forces l'abandonnèrent peu à peu et son ombre commença à s'estomper. Et sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire, le lien fut brisé.

Dés qu'il retrouva le contrôle de son corps, Naruto n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et fonça sur son adversaire. Il arma son poing et lui décocha un direct du droit qui envoya Shikamaru à l'autre bout du terrain. Shikamaru ne vit rien venir, la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux sous la douleur, et son corps percuta le mur de l'enceinte, se figeant dans la pierre avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol.

Le voyant, Genma accourut jusqu'à lui et constata l'impensable : Shikamaru était KO.

Les spectateurs du combat n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Tout s'était passé trop vite. Une seconde auparavant, le Nara dominait son adversaire et s'apprêtait à le faire plier et la seconde suivante, le blond l'envoyait au tapis d'un seul coup de poing.

Naruto se tourna vers l'Hokage, un rictus amusé peint sur son visage. Il mima entre ses lèvres une petite phrase qui eut le don de mettre la médic-nin dans une profonde colère :

_- Au suivant !_

**_Tsuzuku..._**

* * *

Voilà pour le premier combat, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Personnellement, je ne me pense pas très doué pour ce genre de scène alors je vous prie de m'excuser si vous la jugez trop irréaliste ou sans profondeur. Une petite review bonne ou mauvaise sera toujours la bienvenue. Bye !


	6. Chapter 5

**- Titre : ****Naruto's Revenge**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **Romance, yaoï

**- Couples : **SasuNaru, KakaIru, ShikaTema et d'autres à l'avenir.

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi T_T ), l'histoire appartient à l'auteur Shinigami's Bride ( c'est-à-dire moi si vous avez pas encore tilté xD ). Le personnage de Kirua est inspiré de Tiger dans Monster Rancher et la nouvelle technique employée par Naruto est tiré du manga Get Backers.

**- Petit mot de l'auteur :** Voilà, après une attente interminable, je suis heureuse de vous présenter la suite des aventures de notre blond national. Au programme, le deuxième combat et futures amitiés. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont reviewé le chapitre 4 et espère que celui-ci leur apportera entière satisfaction. J'espère vous fournir la suite très bientôt, enfin si Dame Inspiration ne m'abandonne pas une nouvelle fois pour un temps indéterminé. Priez pour moi !

**_"..." paroles et pensées de Kyûbi_**

_"..." pensées des personnages et dialogue intérieur_

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

- Je déclare Naruto Uzumaki vainqueur du combat ! annonça l'arbitre alors que l'équipe médicale arrivait sur le terrain.

Pendant que deux brancardiers emmenaient le corps inanimé du jeune Nara, Naruto prit plaisir à lire la contrariété sur le visage du père de ce dernier, défait. Bien qu'en apparence, il n'arborait qu'un petit sourire en coin, à l'intérieur, le blond jubilait et sa joie trouvait écho dans les moqueries de son Démon.

_**- Alors c'était ça, la fierté du clan Nara !!! A mon avis, il devait y avoir erreur sur la personne ou ils se sont trompés sur le bon de commande ! L'option "talentueux" a sûrement été omis, à moins que tu ne sois tombé sur le seul Nara n'ayant pas reçu ce don à la naissance. Mwuahahahahahaha !!!!!**_

**- **_Dis Kyu, tu crois que ça l'afficherait mal si je me mettais à pouffer ?_

_**- Je pense que tu devrais t'abstenir, Renardeau. Les pauvres vont croire que tu te moques d'eux, ce qui est vrai mais il vaut mieux qu'ils ne le sachent pas si tu ne veux pas avoir les clans de Konoha à dos.**_

**- **_Dans ce cas, je vais faire l'effort de me montrer magnanime, ils sont déjà assez mal comme ça !_

_**- Sage décision...**_

Mettant fin à la discussion mentale avec son Renard intérieur, Naruto reporta son attention sur la Godaïme qui le fixait sévèrement. Elle s'attendait à avoir quelques surprises de la part de ce petit insolent mais pas à une victoire aussi fulgurante.

_- Ce petit semble plein de ressources, il a reprit le dessus sur son adversaire au nez et à la barbe de tous, moi la première. Je suis curieuse de savoir comment il a fait, personne n'était jamais parvenu à se défaire de la manipulation des ombres du clan Nara. Mais fais attention Naruto, ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers car ton prochain adversaire ne se laissera pas vaincre aussi facilement. Voyons comment tu vas t'en sortir..._

Sur cette pensée, l'Hokage eut un petit sourire satisfait qui n'échappa pas à la personne concernée. Sans plus attendre, la plantureuse blonde fit signe à l'arbitre et ce dernier acquiesça avant d'entonner d'une voix forte :

- Faites entrer le prochain adversaire !

A ces mots, les portes de l'arène s'ouvrirent, laissant passer un ninja bien connu de notre blond, marchant aux côtés d'un chien imposant. D'ailleurs, en le voyant, Naruto ne put empêcher un rictus moqueur incurver légèrement ses lévres, chose que son adversaire ne manqua pas et lui répondit par un grognement indigné. Ce qui lui valut un clin d'oeil complice de l'aspirant ninja et des remarques moqueuses de son Démon intérieur.

_**- Tiens, revoilà l'ami des bêtes ! Le petit chien-chien a sa mémère veut sa petite revanche !**_

_- Il faut croire que la leçon d'hier ne lui a pas suffit. Mais qui suis-je pour refuser un combat quand il est si gentiment demandé ?_

_**- Gamin, ta bonté te perdra !**_

Naruto mit fin à leur conversation mentale et se concentra sur l'instant présent. Kiba se plaça face à son adversaire et le toisa d'un regard meurtrier, accentué par les grognements répétitifs de son chien et son envie de sauter à la gorge du blond palpable à des kilomètres.

Genma réclama leur attention et leur rappela les règles du combat. A la fin du récapitulatif, les deux adversaires acquiéscèrent pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris et l'arbitre leur intima de se mettre en position.

A ce moment, Kiba prit une pose semi-animale, le dos rond, les épaules contractées, les doigts pourvus de griffes acérées crispés prêt à en démordre et son regard se fit prédateur. Akamaru se tint à ses côtés, bien campé sur ses pattes, prêt à bondir sur ordre de son maître.

Naruto prit une pose plus détendue, se mettant de profil face à son adversaire, les genoux fléchis, la main gauche tendue devant lui et la droite posée sur son étui à kunais.

Genma sonda alternativement les deux opposants puis asséna d'une voix forte :

- Deuxième combat : Naruto Uzumaki contre Kiba Inuzuka. Vous êtes prêt ? Commencez !

Aussitôt, Naruto afficha un sourire narquois et interpella le Maître Chien avant que ce dernier ne fasse le moindre mouvement.

- Hey Kiba ! Tu veux bien jouer avec moi ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, espèce d'allumé ?! s'emporta l'Inuzuka. Au lieu de sourire bêtement, appelles ta bestiole et bats-toi !

- Je vais le faire mais avant réponds à ma devinette : quel est le jeu qu'affectionnent particulièrement les chiens ?

- Hein ?!! s'interloqua Kiba, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce genre de question.

- Biiiiiiiiiiip ! Perdu ! La bonne réponse était : Va chercher ! répliqua Naruto

- Je ne vois pas du tout le rapport avec notre combat, Uzumaki !!! se renfrogna Kiba, n'appréciant pas que le blond se moque de lui.

- C'est très simple en fait, si ton chien et toi désiraient me battre, il vous faudra d'abord m'attrapper. Alors mes petits toutous, venez me chercher ! entonna-t-il joyeusement comme un enfant qui a envie de jouer.

- Quoi !!! Alors toi, je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire de faux cul, espèce de blanc-bec ! Akamaru, à l'attaque !!!

Obéissant à l'ordre donné, Akamaru se rua sur Naruto, toutes griffes dehors, les babines retroussées sur ses crocs. Naruto évita l'impact en se décallant sur sa droite et se permit de siffler l'animal pour le provoquer. Le canidé n'apprécia guère d'être moquer de cette façon et repartit à l'assaut.

Mais alors qu'il allait atteindre son objectif, le blond sortit une bille fumigène de son étui à kunai et la fit exploser à ses pieds. Cela stoppa l'animal dans son action et celui-ci observa avec méfiance l'écran de fumée envahir tout le stade.

Kiba s'approcha pour voir de quoi il retournait et son odorat fut pris de plein fouet par une odeur pestilentielle. Il toussa bruyamment et trouva écho dans les reniflements hasardeux de son chien, lui aussi incommodé.

Lorsque la fumée eut disparu, le blond réapparut devant eux, les bras croisés, et les regarda avec un sourire plein de malice, l'air fier de lui. Prenant ce regard pour de la moquerie, Kiba fulmina.

- Tu as utilisé une boule puante ! Tu te crois drôle peut-être ?! C'est un combat officiel au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Alors arrête avec tes blagues de gamin et viens te battre comme un homme !

- Tu parles sans savoir, mon petit Kiba ! Sache que ma "boule puante", comme tu dis, a une autre utilité que de sentir mauvais. Tu dois d'ailleurs en ressentir les effets à présent.

- Quoi ?! Mais de quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que...

Kiba s'interrompit en remarquant un fait étrange. Il avait beau humé l'air de toutes ses forces, il ne sentait rien. Il écarquilla les yeux, horrifié, et tourna son attention vers son chien. Ce qu'il vit fut loin d'être reluisant. Akamaru s'était allongé au sol et frottait frénétiquement son museau avec sa patte dans l'espoir de faire partir une entrave invisible de son organe olfactif.

Déboussolé, il reporta son attention sur Naruto, qui se fit un plaisir de confirmer ce qu'il avait deviné :

- Mon fumigène n'était pas seulement couplé avec un gaz nauséabond. J'y ai aussi incorporé un petit gaz de ma composition qui a pour effet de paralyser momentanément le sens de l'odorat. Ton chien et toi êtes dans l'incapacité de sentir la moindre odeur mais ne t'inquiète pas, les effets se dissiperont d'ici une petite heure. En tout cas, nous allons pouvoir pleinement jouer à mon petit jeu.

Sur ces mots, Naruto joignit les deux mains et composa un signe très reconnaissable pour tous les ninjas :

_**" Kage Bunshin no jutsu - Multiclonage "**_

Aussitôt, une multitude de Naruto fit son apparition dans l'arène et ceux-ci toisèrent le maître et son chien d'un regard moqueur. Kiba ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il y en avait tellement. Ses sens perturbés, il ne fut pas capable de distinguer le vrai des faux. Akamaru tournait la tête dans tous les sens, les oreilles plates en signe d'inquiétude.

- Maintenant que vous ne pouvez plus utiliser votre flair, dit un clone à sa droite.

- Ce sera beaucoup plus difficile de me battre, répliqua un autre derrière lui.

- Mais vous pouvez toujours essayer de me débusquer parmi tous mes clones, suggéra un autre Naruto à sa gauche.

- Alors qu'attendez vous ? Venez me chercher ! conclut joyeusement un dernier clone devant lui.

Là, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour l'Inuzuka.

_- Mais pour qui il se prend ce sale petit branleur !!! Je vais le tuer !!!_

Une fois cette pensée meurtrière imprimée dans son esprit, le Maître Chien se rua sur le premier blondinet à sa portée et l'éventra d'un seul coup de griffes. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire joyeux avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

- Tu veux jouer, alors tu vas être servi ! Si jamais je te trouve, je peux te jurer qu'il ne restera de toi que le stricte minimum pour établir ton identité ! s'écria Kiba avant de se précipiter sur un autre clone.

Comprenant la manoeuvre de son maître, Akamaru se lança dans la partie et faucha plusieurs clones à coup de griffes et de crocs. Bien sûr, ces derniers ne restaient pas statiques face aux attaques répétées de leurs adversaires. Au contraire, ils s'amusaient à les esquiver et prenaient la fuite en criant à tue-tête : "Attrappes-moi !".

N'en pouvant plus, Kiba décida de recourir à des méthodes plus radicales.

_**" Tsûga - Les Crocs Lacérants "**_

Sur ce, le corps de Kiba se mit à tourner sur lui-même à une vitesse vertigineuse et se mit à foncer sur les clones, faisant un véritable carnage dans la masse des blonds. Akamaru redoubla d'ardeur et les clones s'évaporèrent les uns après les autres en un temps record.

Du haut des gradins, les Juunins et les chefs de clan appréciaient le spectacle. Certains louaient la performance du Maître Chien, admirant sa tenacité, visualisant déjà sa victoire. D'autres plus pessimistes accordaient à Naruto des capacités exceptionnelles pour être parvenu à prendre au dépourvu son adversaire avec sa curieuse technique mais restaient mitiger quand au résultat du combat. Mais parmi les spectateurs, trois personnes n'avaient aucune illusion sur le vainqueur du combat.

Tsunade observait minutieusement les mouvements du blond, détectant malgré la légèreté dont il faisait preuve, un sens du combat à tout épreuve, prêt à en découdre. Elle était prête à parier son poste de Hokage que le gamin cachait son véritable jeu et elle était sûre de sa mise sur ce coup.

Kakashi avait retiré son bandeau et analysait le combat à l'aide de son Sharingan. Bien que les agissements de Naruto semblaient dénuer de sens pour tout autre que lui, il pouvait voir les prémices d'une stratégie parfaitement programmée se mettre en place à l'insu de l'Inuzuka et il avait hâte d'en connaître le but final.

Et le troisième n'était autre que l'estimé représentant de la famille Hyuuga, Maître Hiashi. Il avait activé son Byakugan dés le début des hostilités et son jutsu héréditaire n'avait fait que confirmer ce que les deux autres ne faisaient que supposer. Le jeune homme semblait posséder une réserve de Chakra presque illimité et il avait pu constater qu'il n'en utilisait que le dixième pour animer ses clones. Cela traduisait un contrôle parfait de son flux de Chakra, une maîtrise totale de l'énergie corporelle et spirituelle, ce qui était d'autant plus étonnant de la part d'un individu aussi jeune.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand Kiba et Akamaru firent disparaître deux autres clones, ne laissant sur le terrain qu'un Naruto souriant.

- C'est bien, vous m'avez finalement trouvé, même si ça a été plutôt long, ironisa le blond.

- Attends un peu que je m'occupe de ton cas, tu feras moins le fanfaron, crois-moi ! l'invectiva l'Inuzuka.

- Si tu le dis, dit-il en haussant des épaules puis l'expression de son visage changea, devenant sérieuse, et il toisa son adversaire de son regard azur emprunt de détermination. Ce petit jeu de cache-cache a été divertissant pendant un temps mais ça ne m'amuse plus. Maintenant, place aux choses sérieuses. Tu vas regretter que je ne fasse plus le fanfaron, termina-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Sur ces mots, il fit craquer ses épaules et ses doigts, puis il mordit son pouce droit et fit une série de signe avant d'apposer sa main droite sur le sol. Aussitôt un écran de fumée jaillit du sol et un grognement sauvage retentit dans l'arène, faisant frissonner les spectateurs qui se figèrent d'effroi lorsque la fumée se dissippa.

Aux côtés de Naruto, exalant d'une aura monstrueuse, un énorme loup à la fourrure bleu électrique se dressait, magnifique de charisme et de bestialité. Sa fourrure était luisante et ébourriffée, formant une épaisse crinière autour de sa tête qui n'était pas sans rappeler la coiffure de son maître. Celle de son ventre était aussi blanche que la neige et s'étendait jusqu'au bout de ses pattes d'où s'échappaient des griffes acérées brillant comme de l'argent. Mais ce qui retenait l'attention était ses yeux, deux orbes rouges brillant de mille feux au dessus d'un long museau fin, blanc lui aussi.

En plus d'être impressionnant d'aspect, cet animal dégageait une puissance phénoménale, provoquant chair de poule chez les ninjas qui ne surent si elle était dû à la peur ou à l'air glacial qui avait envahi l'arène depuis son apparition.

Kiba et Akamaru se remirent très vite de l'instant de surprise et reprirent leurs esprits, se remettant en position de combat. Akamaru adressa un grognement hargneux à l'égard du loup bleu qui lui répondit de la même façon, sa queue fouettant l'air derrière lui.

Naruto eut un sourire en coin à cette réaction et apaisa son compagnon d'une petite caresse derrière l'oreille.

- Salut Kirua, heureux que tu aies répondu à mon appel, le remercia Naruto.

- _Je t'avais promis que je viendrai, toi et moi sommes liés. L'aurais-tu oublié ?_ lui demanda l'animal de sa voix pôlaire.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié, lui assura-t-il avec une autre caresse.

- _Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?_

- De un, pour épater la galerie, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire cocasse, et de deux, pour rabattre le caquet de ce dresseur de chiens, conclut-il en désignant l'Inuzuka.

- _Dans ce cas, qu'attendons-nous ?_ fit Kirua en prenant une position de combat, prêt à l'action.

- J'allais te le proposer, affirma Naruto en imitant le loup. Toi, tu t'occupes du clébard et moi, de l'autre.

- _OK !_ _C'est parti !_

Aussitôt, Naruto et Kirua bougèrent et bondirent sur leurs adversaires avec la vivacité de deux fauves fondant sur leurs proies. Kiba et Akamaru réagirent au quart de tour et un combat dantesque s'engagea entre les quatre participants.

Les deux animaux se ruaient l'un sur l'autre, griffes et crocs fendant l'air de toute part et inondant l'arène de leurs rugissements gutturaux. C'était au premier qui mettrait son opposant à terre et Akamaru comptait bien avoir le dessus sur Kirua, ne serait-ce que pour se venger de l'humiliation qu'il avait subit la veille.

Les deux ninjas,eux, se battaient à coup de poings et prises de jambe. Kiba se démenait comme un diable pour atteindre méchament le blond mais celui-ci parait chacune de ses attaques, aussi insaisissable qu'une anguille, il évitait soigneusement chaque coup lui étant destiné et répliquait ardemment à chaque fois.

Prenant un peu de distance, Kiba fit une étrange combinaison de signes et sa bestialité déjà accrue s'en trouva décupler.

_**" Jûjin Ninpô - Imitation de l'Homme-Bête "**_

Mais Naruto n'en fut pas surpris et décida de jouer le jeu de l'Inuzuka. Lui aussi fit une combinaison de signes et des changements s'opérèrent dans son physique. Ses cheveux devinrent plus décoiffés que jamais, devenant touffus et sauvages, les marques sur ses joues s'approfondirent, faisant davantage penser à des moustaches, ses mâchoires se contractèrent sur une rangée de crocs dont les canines devinrent proéminentes, des griffes poussèrent à l'extrémité de ses doigts et, enfin, ses yeux devinrent dorés et leurs pupilles se fendirent à la verticale comme ceux d'un fauve.

_**" Hyakujuu Gitai - Zoomorphie : les Griffes du Tigre "**_

Kiba tressaillit devant ce spectacle. Jamais il n'avait vu d'autres ninjas utiliser des techniques de morphing animal en dehors de sa famille. Intrigué, il demanda au blond, un léger tremblement dans la voix :

- Où est-ce que tu as appris ça ?

- Oh ça ! fit-il en levant une main griffue à hauteur de son visage. Il se trouve que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer un clan vivant dans des contrées sauvages dont beaucoup ignorent l'existence, ils se faisaient appeler les Maryudo, le Peuple des Forêts. J'ai beaucoup appris auprés d'eux. Et maintenant, si ta curiosité est satisfaite, reprenons le combat, feula-t-il, la voix devenue rauque.

Et sans laisser le temps à Kiba de comprendre, Naruto bondit sur son adversaire et lui asséna un vif coup de griffes qui lui effleura la joue, laissant quatres petites marques rouges sur sa peau. Kiba n'avait du sa survie qu'à ses réflexes surdéveloppés et s'était éloigné de trois mètres du blond. Il tâta sa joue et vit un liquide écarlate recouvrir ses doigts. Le premier sang versé depuis le début du test.

Il eut à peine le temps de réaliser que le blond repartit à l'assaut et il parvint à l'éviter de justesse une fois de plus. L'échange reprit mais il devint à sens unique au bout de quelques minutes. Kiba ne fit plus que se défendre, sentant ses forces décroître de seconde en seconde alors que Naruto continuait de le harceler de coup de griffes, sa sauvagerie augmentant sa puissance de façon exponentielle au fil du temps.

Au bout de 5 minutes, Kiba était à bout et se débattait avec la force du désespoir. Voyant la fin du combat proche, Naruto risqua un coup d'oeil vers Kirua et vit qu'il était près d'en finir avec le chien qui peinait à bouger.

- C'est bon, Kirua. Fini de jouer ! s'écria-t-il à l'intention de son binôme à quatre pattes.

Kirua comprit le message. Il se mit à distance de son adversaire qui ne saisit pas la manoeuvre et le fixa avec suspicion. Le loup bleu prit alors une profonde inspiration et, dans un hurlement strident, un souffle glacial s'échappa de sa gueule pour se transformer en un véritable blizzard. Akamaru fut frappé de plein fouet par la bourrasque et se retrouva propulsé à l'autre bout du terrain. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol, inerte, les membres endoloris figés sous une épaisse couche de glace.

A cette vision, Kiba laissa échapper un hurlement d'effroi. Il se précipita auprès de son compagnon et se laissa tomber à genoux prés de lui.

- Akamaru ! Akamaru, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Akamaru !!! l'appela-t-il en martelant la glace le recouvrant.

Naruto et Kirua se tinrent silencieusement côte à côte et observèrent le Maître Chien essayer obstinément de ranimer son partenaire à fourrure. L'interruption du combat fut suivi par les exclamations venant des Juunins et des chefs de clan. Ceux-ci débattaient sur les derniers évènements et chacun allait de son petit commentaire.

Naruto leur adressa un regard noir en s'apercevant que personne ne se souciait véritablement du sort d'Akamaru. Seule la représentante de la famille Inuzuka semblait réellement soucieuse de son état au milieu de tous ces hypocrites.

Il refocalisa son attention sur Kiba qui s'échinait à libérer son chien de sa prison de glace. En voyant cela, il constata tout l'amour qui unissait le jeune homme et son compagnon.

- _Kami-sama ! Vous aviez raison senseï, je suis trop sensible. Ma bonté me perdra._

Et avec un soupir ennuyé, il s'approcha du Maître Chien. Alors que celui-ci s'épuisait sur la glace à coup de poing, le blond l'arrêta en lui attrapant le poignet. Kiba se retourna vivement à ce geste et le toisa d'un regard haineux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?! Si tu veux m'achever, très bien, fais-le mais laisses-moi libérer mon ami !! vociféra-t-il avec un grognement belliqueux.

Naruto ne tint pas compte de ce qu'il dit, se contentant de lui adresser un regard désolé. Tout sentiment de haine déserta le visage de Kiba à cette vue.

Sans dire un mot, Naruto libéra le poignet de Kiba puis fit une série de signe. Aussitôt, des flammes irradièrent de ses mains et remontèrent sur ses avant-bras. Toujours sans rien dire, il s'agenouilla auprès de l'animal prisonnier et posa ses mains sur la glace.

Un épais écran de fumée blanche s'éleva dans les airs au contact des mains du blond avec la surface glacée qui se mit à fondre à vitesse grand V. D'abord la tête d'Akamaru apparut, permettant à l'animal de reprendre sa respiration, puis son garrot, ensuite les pattes avant, l'abdomen, et enfin les pattes arrières et la queue.

Akamaru se releva alors et s'ébroua, éclaboussant le blond et Kiba. Puis il avança la tête vers Naruto, plaçant son museau à deux centimètres de son nez, et, d'un vif coup de langue, lui montra sa gratitude. Amusé, Naruto ricana comme un enfant et caressa affectueusement le chien blanc derrière l'oreille. Akamaru en jappa de satisfaction.

- Mais de rien, lui répondit le blond avec un sourire tendre.

Kiba n'arriva pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Au lieu de profiter de la situation, son adversaire avait libéré son compagnon et ce dernier l'en remerciait de façon très démonstrative, pour ne pas dire affectueuse. Reprenant ses esprits, il se râcla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence.

A ce son, Akamaru aboya à nouveau joyeusement et se jeta sur son maître qui se retrouva plaquer au sol, bloqué sous son poids, et le gratifia de nombreuses léchouilles. Kiba se mit à rire à gorge déployée sous la douce torture et câlina vigoureusement son ami de toujours.

Enfin, quand Akamaru l'eut libéré de sa masse, Kiba se redressa et fixa le blond très sérieusement. Un peu hésitant, il lui demanda toutefois ce qu'il brûlait de savoir :

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu aurais pu en profiter et m'achever d'un seul coup. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Naruto ne répondit pas au début, se contentant de le regarder impassiblement. Finalement, il lui fit un sourire indulgeant et lui dit :

- Etant amené à devenir ninja de Konoha, je crois qu'il existe de bien meilleures façons de planter les bases d'une future collaboration qu'en mettant en charpie un de mes futurs coéquipiers ou en congelant son chien. Je crois que ça l'afficherait mal et puis, pour te dire la vérité, je n'ai aucune grief contre toi et j'aimerai beaucoup qu'on devienne ami.

Ce petit discour acheva de rendre Kiba incrédule.

Voyant que les deux combattants se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux sans faire un geste, Genma se rendit près d'eux et les interpella :

- Alors, que décidez-vous ? Vous reprenez le combat ?

A cette demande, Naruto verrouilla son regard bleu azur dans les orbes onyx de l'Inuzuka. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, cherchant une approbation dans les yeux de l'autre. Puis enfin, comme s'il avait lu quelque chose qui lui avait plû dans le regard du blond, Kiba eut un sourire en coin et dit sur un ton moqueur :

- Non, c'est bon, je crois qu'on va en rester là.

- Vous déclarez forfait ? l'interrogea l'arbitre en arquant un soucil, sa brindille bloquée dans sa bouche.

- Oui, affirma le Maître Chien sans une once de regret.

- Très bien. Donc je déclare Naruto Uzumaki vainqueur !

Après cette annonce, il y eut de nombreuses revendications de la part des Juunins et certains chefs de clan. La mère de Kiba sourit avec fierté face à la décision de son fils et remercia Naruto d'un hochement de tête. Naruto le lui rendit avec un sourire en coin puis se retourna au contact d'une main sur son épaule.

Kiba se tenait devant lui et ce dernier lui présenta sa main. Le regard du blond alla de la main à son propriétaire, puis après avoir jauger le sourire sincère que l'Inuzuka lui adressa comme encouragement, il la prit et la serra vigoureusement.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Naruto Uzumaki, lui dit Kiba. J'espère qu'on aura souvent l'occasion de travailler ensemble.

- Ce sera avec joie, Kiba, lui assura l'Uzumaki, ravi à l'idée d'avoir gagner une amitié grâce à ce test.

- A plus tard ! Viens Akamaru !

L'énorme chien blanc fit une léchouille sur le visage du blond pour le saluer et suivit son maître vers la sortie de l'arène. Naruto les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparurent de sa vue. Son Démon intérieur choisit ce moment pour faire une petite intervention.

_**- On dirait que tu t'es fait un ami, Gamin.**_

_- Apparamment,_ éluda Naruto.

_**- Dans tous les cas, te voilà maintenant officiellement un ninja de Konoha ! Alors heureux ?**_

_- Tiens, c'est vrai ?! J'avais complètement oublié !_

_**- Des fois, Renardeau, je me demande où tu as la tête. Un jour ta distraction te vaudra un long séjour pour l'hosto.**_

_- Peut-être mais je pourrais toujours compter sur toi pour me remettre à neuf. Pas vrai, Kyû-chan ^^ ?!_

_**- J'abandonne...**_

Sur cette dernière réplique qui lui valut un petit sourire narquois, Naruto se tourna en direction de la tribune d'honneur et attendit la suite des évènements.

Les bras croisés, une jambe repliée sur l'autre, Tsunade considéra le jeune homme de son regard noisette, le visage figé dans une expression impassible. Rapidement, elle repassa le film du combat dans sa tête et dut reconnaître que le blond s'en était sorti avec les honneurs.

_- Ce petit morveux a beau être de la pire des insolences, il n'en est pas moins un combattant exceptionnel. Je me demande comment il a réussi à pactiser avec un loup des neiges. On les dit très méfiant vis-à-vis des humains et ils ne se laissent jamais approcher. De plus, utiliser la technique de morphing animal contre un Maître Chien, c'était culotté quand on sait qu'ils sont des spécialistes dans ce domaine. Il deviendra un très grand ninja, même si je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas encore fait étalage de tout son potentiel. J'ai hâte de voir ça._

Après cette réflexion, l'Hokage se leva de son siège, puis se râcla la gorge avant de décréter d'une voix forte et claire :

- Naruto Uzumaki, par cette victoire, tu deviens officiellement ninja de Konoha et obtiens ainsi le rang de Genin. Souhaites-tu en rester là ou poursuivre le test et obtenir le rang de Chuunin ?

- Bien sûr que je continue ! déclara le jeune homme d'une voix décidée.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, ton prochain combat aura lieu dans une demie-heure. Profite de ce lapse de temps pour te reposer. Kakashi va te conduire aux vestiaires et on viendra te chercher le moment venu.

Bien qu'étonné qu'on lui accorda une pause, Naruto accepta sans rechigner. Dans un "pouf" retentissant, Kakashi apparut à ses côtés et lui offrit de le suivre. Naruto le suivit et les deux hommes quittèrent le centre de l'arène. Ils prirent un escalier pour entrer dans le bâtiment et prirent la direction d'une porte au fond d'un long couloir. Au delà de cette porte, ils arrivèrent dans une salle où était disposé plusieurs bancs et des lits d'appoint.

Naruto se figea au milieu de la pièce quand il aperçut Shikamaru assit sur l'un d'eux. Celui-ci les regarda entrer et ne détacha pas ses yeux de Naruto.

Décidant que tous deux ne pouvaient pas rester sur ce qui s'était passé tantôt dans l'arène, l'Uzumaki prit l'initiative de faire le premier pas. Il s'avança jusqu'à se tenir devant lui, puis, après l'avoir examiner un instant à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure, il lui demanda :

- Ca va ?

Shikamaru le jaugea quelques secondes, comme pour trouver un sens caché à sa question. Ne trouvant rien de suspect, il lui répondit simplement, de l'ennui dans la voix :

- Ouais. J'ai juste un hématome au niveau de l'estomac sinon je n'ai rien.

- Je tenais à m'excuser pour les propos que j'ai eu pendant le combat. Je ne voulais pas être insultant envers toi, ni manquer de respect envers ton équipe et ta famille. Je voulais juste...

- C'est bon, le coupa le Nara, une main devant lui en signe d'interruption. J'ai compris où tu veux en venir. Tu cherchais juste à me faire sortir de mes gonds et c'est uniquement de ma faute si je me suis emporté. J'ai manqué de sang-froid sur ce coup-là et après mûre réflexion, je ne t'en veux pas. De toute manière, je trouvais ce test franchement ennuyant et je suis content du résultat. Je ne m'attendais pas à triompher.

Naruto fut très surpris par la franchise du garçon. Loin d'être rancunier, Shikamaru venait d'admettre ses propres tords devant le mec qui l'avait envoyé au tapis. Décidemment, ce type n'était pas banal.

- Alors, sans rancune ? fit-il en lui tendant une main.

- Ouais, répondit Shikamaru en lui rendant son geste.

Les deux jeunes ninjas se sourirent mutuellement, ravis d'avoir fait l'impasse sur ce malentendu.

Kakashi, qui avait observé l'échange depuis la porte, sourit sous son masque. Finalement, comme son père, Naruto avait beaucoup de coeur et il sentait que le jeune homme saurait se faire apprécier des autres ninjas de son âge et gagner leur respect, comme il l'avait fait avec Kiba et Shikamaru.

Il vit le blond se diriger vers le lit voisin de celui du Nara et s'y étendre dans une pose décontractée, les yeux fermés et les bras croisés derrière la tête. Le ninja-copieur le rejoignit et s'assit au bout du matelas.

- Dis-moi, Naruto. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Posez-là toujours, Kakashi-san. Je verrai si je peux vous répondre, répliqua ce dernier sans lui prêter plus qu'une oreille attentive.

- J'aimerai savoir comment tu t'y es pris pour t'attirer les bonnes grâces d'un loup des neiges.

Shikamaru se redressa à la découverte de l'amitié du blond avec l'animal mythique et observa le jeune homme, attendant sa réaction. Naruto souleva une paupière et fixa l'argenté d'un oeil inquisiteur. Pouvait-il lui confier ce secret ? Après un temps de réflexion, il décréta que ce n'était pas un secret d'état. Il referma son oeil, poussa un soupir et répondit d'une voix blasée :

- Bof, en vérité, ça s'est fait tout bêtement. Il y a trois ans, je suis allé au Pays de la Neige à la recherche d'un nouveau sensei et je suis tombé par hasard sur une meute de loups des neiges pendant l'une de mes randonnées. L'un de leurs membres avait été blessé par un chasseur et sa blessure s'était infectée, l'affaiblissant de plus en plus. Je leur ai offert mon aide et, bien qu'ils étaient méfiants au départ, l'Alpha de la meute a accepté de me laisser faire. J'ai mis en pratique les quelques notions de médecine que je connaissais et, au bout d'une semaine, le loup avait retrouvé la santé. Alors pour me remercier, le chef m'offrit son amitié et m'accorda le droit de pactiser avec un membre de leur meute. Celui qui est venu m'aider tout à l'heure n'était autre que le loup que j'avais soigné, Kirua, le fils de l'Alpha.

Kakashi et Shikamaru écoutèrent le récit de Naruto très attentivement et ne purent s'empêcher d'éprouver du respect envers l'exploit du jeune homme. Le blond leur racontait comme un fait banal ce qu'aucun autre n'avait jamais pu accomplir avant lui, sa modestie frôlait l'insoucience.

Kakashi rompit le silence en s'éclaircissant la gorge et changea de sujet.

- Sinon, je tiens à te dire que tu m'as beaucoup impressionné. Je suis curieux de voir comment tu comptes t'en sortir pour la suite, avoua le Juunin avec un éclair de malice dans le regard.

- Je ne vais sûrement pas me reposer sur mes lauriers, je sens bien que cette chipie me réserve d'autres surprises pour mon prochain combat. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, elle ne me fera aucun cadeau.

Le ninja-copieur retint un rire à l'appellation de l'Hokage tandis que Shikamaru arborait un sourire railleur. Naruto lui plaisait de plus en plus.

_- Je sens que je ne vais jamais m'ennuyer avec ce gars dans les parages. Finalement, ce village va devenir beaucoup moins ennuyant._

Après cela, les trois ninjas débattèrent sur les précédants combats, permettant ainsi à Shikamaru d'avoir un récit détaillé de l'affrontement entre Naruto et Kiba. Alors qu'il offrait son point de vue au blond, Kakashi observa l'échange avec ravissement.

_- Iruka sera heureux d'apprendre que son petit protégé s'est fait au moins deux amis aujourd'hui. Ce garçon est si imprévisible. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir la suite des évènements._

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par un coup donné à la porte. Les trois ninjas se tournèrent pour trouver l'assistante de la Sannin sur le pas de celle-ci.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais on m'envoie vous chercher. Le test va reprendre.

Les trois hommes furent surpris de constater que la pause était terminée. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passé, pris dans leur discussion. Remis du choc, Naruto se releva.

- Très bien, allons-y, fit-il en amorçant un pas vers la sortie.

Aussitôt, Kakashi lui emboîta le pas, suivi de Shikamaru, désireux d'assister au prochain combat. Les trois ninjas suivirent la kunoïchi jusqu'à l'escalier où elle les quitta pour rejoindre la tribune. Naruto salua ses compagnons qui prirent le même chemin après l'avoir encourager.

Lorsqu'il fut à l'entrée de l'arène, Naruto prit un moment pour se recentrer. Il inspira profondément et décontracta chacun de ses muscles.

_**- Allez Gamin ! Ton public t'attend ! **_ricana Kyûbi en guise d'encouragement.

Naruto relâcha son souffle et, empli de détermination, il s'avança dans la lumière du jour. Une fois ses yeux ajustés à la clarté, son regard se perdit vers le centre de l'aire de combat et s'élargit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le Jinchuuriki et son Bijuu eurent la même pensée :

_**- Bon sang, c'est quoi ce cirque !**_

_- Bon sang, c'est quoi ce cirque !_

**_Tsuzuku..._**

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que l'attente en valait la peine. Alors, qui est le nouvel adversaire de Naruto ? J'attends vos suggestions. Bye ! Reviews, ça m'aidera peut-être à publier plus vite.


End file.
